Nothing or No-one can be kept a secret
by maddiejean95
Summary: Rachel's past comes to haunt her at what was meant to be the most important part of her life... Miss Mason has a daughter? REDDIE later on in story
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic ever, don't own anything but the character Alicia. This story is set just after Rachel and Adam got married, however the weren't planning on leaving Waterloo Road just yet...  
Also I'm a Rachel fan and the first few chapters don't show her in a nice light but you'll soon understand. Also I think the language will get a bit rude later on, so this is a warning in advance...

Adam carried his new wife over the threshold into their three storied terraced house. He couldn't believe his luck how he had managed to get such a stunning woman as his wife.

Rachel was still in her white silk wedding gown, and her hair was done beautifully with a few curls dangling down that framed her face perfectly.  
Adam would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't looking to forward his wedding night, although he would have preferred a hotel suite however Rachel didn't want anything to fancy...

Adam put Rachel down and just as they had gone up the first few set of stairs, over their giggling they could faintly make out a noise coming from the kitchen.  
'Stay here' Adam told Rachel  
As he moved closer to the kitchen he could see that the light was switched on and could hear sounds of someone rummaging through the cupboards.  
'Who the hell are you?' Adam said when he opened the kitchen door  
Knowing someone was in her kitchen, Rachel hurried over, however the site made her gasp.  
'What are you doing here?' She exclaimed at the girl sat at the kitchen diner eating toast.  
The girl had long auburn hair and green eyes, she also had a very slim build.  
'Im surprised you recognised me, after all these years ...mum' replied the girl sat at the counter  
'Get OUT!' Shouted Rachel  
'Mum please I'd only come to you if I was desperate I have no where else to live, please' begged the girl  
'Get out!' This time it was more of a scream.  
Although not a clue what had just unfolded in his house, Adam tried to diffuse the tension 'would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?' It was obvious both women had ignored him, as their eyes were still locked to each others, one with a look of distaste the other with pleading eyes.  
Finally Rachel broke the silence 'get out of my house now, I won't ask you again'  
'Fine' the girl put down her toast and was about to leave when Philip and Ros walked in on the scene.  
The girl immediately recognised Philip, with that she stormed out the kitchen.

Out in the hallway she turned to her Mum 'don't worry I'm leaving, you've ruined any last hope that you gave a toss about me and I see you've made a happy life for yourself, I don't even know why I bothered'  
Just as Adam was about to shut the door on the girl and ask for some answers, the girl put her foot in the door and said cheerily 'oh the main reason I'm here was to tell you that I got expelled from St Marks, so I'm starting at Waterloo Road next term, see you September Mum!'


	2. Chapter 2

It goes from first person to third person at some point

Rachel's P O V

How had this happened? Just 10 Mins ago I was excited to start my new life with Adam and now my life has turned into a crumbling mess, my biggest secret from my past has been revealed to my loved ones, so much for a new life

Her thoughts turned to her daughter

It's been a long time since I've seen Alicia, and I can't believe how much she looks like me. I know she must hate me but I can't have anything to do with her, I just can't

At that moment Adam walked into the room and saw me sitting on the sofa, I must have looked such a mess.

'Rachel who is she? And why haven't you told me about her?'

I sat up knowing I was going to have to explain to him my secret

'She is really my daughter Adam, her names Alicia, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her but I haven't told anyone, I've kept her a secret as she reminds me ok much of my past'

Adam didn't say anything to this so I continued

'I made some mistakes, and you know I fell into trouble and made wrong decisions'

Adam knew about his wife's past and how she had worked as a prostitute for two years, so nodded and again let her continue

'Well I had finally got myself out of the life I had created for myself, and then a few weeks later I found out I was 6 months pregnant, I don't know how I hadn't realised I just think I was so swept up in relief, anyway at that point it was too late to get rid if it, and in may I had a baby girl.'

Rachel took a big breath

'And Adam no one understands but I felt no love for the girl, no mother instincts crept in, I couldn't hold her, or feed her and I realised I didn't want her'

'Why didn't you give her up for adoption Rach?' Adam said softly

'I couldn't stand the shame, as I didn't even know who to put as her father on he birth certificate. For the first few months it was really hard, an I felt into depression. After a while I used my savings to get an education and left her at child minders and friends houses. Then she reached about 3, I was a qualified teacher and didn't want my secret revealed, so I sent her to a boarding school in central Manchester. To start with she came home in the holidays, but everything I saw her she reminded me of my past and I couldn't deal with it, so when she reached about 10, in the holidays she went to stay at guardians'

So when was the last time you saw her Rachel?

3 years ago, I decided to go to parents evening believing that would bring some parental instincts out of me. They all said Alicia had done me proud and that she was a star student, but again I felt nothing, and from then on I stayed away she didn't deserve a paren who couldn't look at her. I sent Christmas cards, birthday cards and a bit of tuck money, but I didn't have the strength to see her. I should have known something was up though, I kept getting letters from the school about her behaviour, but I shrugged it of believing it was nothing, oh Adam what am i going to do' sighed Rachel

Adam wasn't sure if he was disgusted at Rachel or if he felt sorry for her.

'Im going to bed, it's been a long day' Adam finally said

'Ok I'll be up in a minute darling'

'I don't think that's a good idea Rach, stay down here and calm down we'll talk in the morning'

Rachel was shocked but wasn't surprised.

They both slept alone that night, their wedding night ruined


	3. Chapter 3

It was the 5th if September an Rachel was incredibly nervous, today would be the first time she seen her daughter since the incident on her wedding night.

She and Adam had made up, although Adam couldn't understand how Rachel felt about her daughter as he had fallen in the love with the woman who loved all her pupils.

Rachel had woken up at half five, a mix of excitement for starting a new term and nerves for seeing her daughter.

Adam rose at about half six and saw Rachel at the diner.

'Morning love, how come you woke so early'

'You know me Mr Flint, just excited'

Adam could tell she was nervous to, and he knew why.

'Well would you like some toast Mrs Flint?'

They ate their breakfast and then set off to start a new term at Waterloo Road

When she got into her office she started organising her things, and then got the files of the new students out, to read them once over. However one from the small pile was blatantly ignored by the head teaher. She made a mental note that her meeting with Alicia was at 8.25, and she wouldn't make sure it was short.

Rachel had met the new students, and then 8.25 came and went, she breathed a sigh of relief and then went to start the assembly.

Rachel had just finished going over her plans for the new term with Kim and Chris when she looked out her window. 'Shit' she muttered.

Alicia was sat underneath a tree by the playground, and she was smoking.

Rachel stormed out 'what the hell do you think your doing miss?'

'Why the hell do you care mum?' Alicia replied as angrily as her mother

'Dont you dare ever call me that again... At school. I'm Miss Mason, got it?!'

'Alright Miss don't get your knickers in a twist'

'My office, NOW'

They both walked silently to Rachel's office

'Right Alicia Mason, care to explain why you got expelled from St Marks?'

'What's it to you? Alicia replied whilst chomping gum

'Ok right.. Well Alicia you're on three warnings and then you're out, you hear me?' Rachel said sternly

'And no chewing gum in lessons so I suggest you chuck that out now'

Rachel held her bin up to the girl, Alicia spat it out making she got spit on her Mum's blouse. Then got her timetable and swiftly made her way out.

'See ya mum'

Alicia made her way past the classrooms until she round room7B she had English first with Mr Clarkson

'Ahhh so you must be Alicia Mason, sit down at the back there' mr Clarkson pointed to a desk at the back of the room

At the sound of her last name, most of the class sniggered, realising who her mum was.

'Right in today's lesson we're looking at Juliet's problems with her Mother,'

'Ironic' muttered Alicia

'Is there something you want to share with the class Miss Mason'

'Nah it's alright sir'

'Well then can you all get you copies of Romeo and Juliet out please'

Mr Clarkson gave a copy to Alicia and then went back to the front.

'Right seeing as it's you first day back I'm guessing your brains have shrunk again, so today as we're looking at families I thought it'd be fun to have a look at our own family tree'

Everyone was happy with this plan as they'd be able to get away with doing not much in this lesson. Everyone that is but Alicia.

Half way through the lesson Mr Clarkson had noticed Alicia not doing anything.

'Alicia, how are you getting on with your work?'

'Im not doing sir'

'Well i think you should hurry up and get something done. Now!' Said mr Clarkson trying to keep his temper

'Nah I'm alright sir'

'If you don't start working, you'll be making a quick journey to the cooler miss Mason'

'I really couldn't care less, it'd be better than doing this stupid shit.'

'COOLER NOW' Tom shouted finally loosing his temper.

As Alicia walked out the class, the class sniggered again, but this time at Mr Clarkson. Alicia didn't care if she had earned respect from the other students, she wasn't planning to stay at this dump for long.

Once she had finally reached the cooler (she had to ask some people for directions as she had no idea) she met Mr Mead the deputy head

'And who are you then, first day and already in here, not of to a good start are you?'

'Yeah..' Muttered Alicia in reply

Alicia slumped down in her chair, and because there was nothing else to do she started daydreaming.

The bell rang and she made a run for the door, but before she could leave, the Head teacher had entered.

'It's ok Chris I'll take it from here...'

Alicia went to the back of the room, sat on a table, her back still turned away from her mother. She then got some gum out.

'Alicia look at me now.'

She slowly turned round to face her mum

'What?'

'Just remember what I said, three warnings.'

With that Rachel left the room.

**Please review! :)**

**And thank you Sarahabc0598, I know it's not like Rachel's character at all, but I wanted to see if I could explore a different side to her :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a couple of weeks since Alicia's first day at Waterloo Road, she had managed to get to school on time everyday, however her grades were still very low and she was clearly making no effort in class.

Rachel had started to worry about Alicia, as a pupil though - nothing else. Well this is what she kept telling herself anyway.

At the start of the year Rachel had hoped that she wouldn't see or hear much about her daughter, she couldn't have been more wrong

Although the other teachers thought I was weird that the two weren't close, they assumed that it was because Alicia lived with her dad.  
Despite this whenever they saw Rachel, they mention how funny or kind Alicia was, they even said how much they looked alike and had the same fiery temper at times.

One Monday afternoon after the bell had gone, Kim entered Rachel's office.

'You know your daughter has made a name for herself today'

'Oh for god sake what has she done know, I just don't know what...'

Rachel was cut off by Kim  
' Rachel calm down it's ok, this morning Carla had had a meltdown over their maths homework and had refused to get out from under the table even when the bell rang for lunch. Alicia had sat with her for the whole time until she was ready to move, I think she got through to Carla Rach, it's been a long time since anyone new could do that' sighed Kim

Rachel suddenly got an immense feeling in her gut, something she wasn't used to. She hurried out her office and tried to catch Alicia before she went home, however was unsuccessful.

She went back to her now empty office and stood by the window thinking, suddenly arms were wrapped round her.

'Good day Mrs Flint, why don't I take you home and spoil you' Adam asked suggestively

Before Adam knew it, Rachel had turned round and started to cry into his shoulder.

'Rach, honey what is it?' Adam said slightly worried

'Im not completely sure, but I think I've become a mother today, a very proud one to a daughter ive completely ignored, oh Adam what have I done?'

**Thanks for the reviews :) I love to hear feedback**

**Next chapter is very speechy so this was a quick one with little speech :)**

**This chapter is the start of a new side of Rachel in this particular, hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day arrived, Rachel had asked Bridget to call Alicia into her office at break time, Rachel was slightly nervous, as she wasn't too sure what she was going to say and she was completely unsure on how Alicia would react.

The bell for break time went, and Rachel decided she would make a drink for the two off them, she put the kettle on and then realised she had no clue what Alicia liked to drink. 'Oh for goodness sake' she muttered.

She made a coffee for herself and then sat down.

The bell for the end of break rang, and Alicia was a no show, she asked Bridget if Alicia had turned up to school today, the register was checked, and Alicia had been in her first lesson, she now had science with Mr Mead.

Rachel couldn't blame Alicia for not turning up after the way she had treated her, she decided she'd got I see her in her lesson.

Rachel knocked on the door

'Miss Mason why can I do for you?'

'Good morning Mr Mead, can I borrow Alicia please?' Rachel looked round for her daughter, however she wasn't there.

Chris hurried the headmistress out of the classroom

'She hasn't turned up to my lesson, and I over heard Lauren tell Sam that she had seemed quite distressed at break time and was actin oddly, is very thing ok Rachel?'

'Yes everything's fine Chris, I'll go and look for her now'

Alicia was sat on a bench round the back of school, knowing no one could see her. She had always had her bad days, and she overcame this by drinking herself into oblivion and for a few sweet hours she could forget all her unhappy memories. Alicia took out her bottle of vodka and took swig after swig. The sharp taste quickly taking affect, she had always been a light weight.

Rachel hadn't found her daughter, by the time third period had arrived. She had to go to a governors meeting, so swore to herself she would look for Alicia at lunch.

Alicia was half way through her bottle and then decided to go back to her lesson, as she would finish the bottle at lunch.

She turned up to art, a bit late 'sorry Miss Campbell' slurred Alicia

'Alicia are you drunk?'

'No miss' however it was dry unconvincing, as just then she stumbled into a piece of artwork trying to walk to her seat.

'Cooler NOW'

'But miss...'

'No buts NOW' shouted Miss Campbell

Rachel's meeting has gone quite smoothly and finished early. When she got to her office Bridget informed her Alicia was in the cooler, although she didn't know what for.

Rachel rushed to the cooler, however at the sight of Alicia, she got very angry.

'Young lady how much have you had to drink?'

Alicia didn't wan to talk to her mum so lifted the half empty bottle of vodka

'Alicia, drinking is not tolerated at my school you understand?' Shouted Rachel

'Why do you care miss, I bet you want me to keep acting up so you won't have to bother with me again' Alicia shouted back

Rachel sighed, this was not how she imagined having the talk with Alicia, but she sensed it was going to happen either way

'Look Alicia, I know you have every right to be angry at me, but...'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME' spat Alicia

Rachel was quite taken back so Alicia continued

'Where were you mum? When I had nightmares? When I started my period? When I first had sec? Where were you? You weren't there, I had to rely on strangers for everything, so don't you dare say you know how I'm feeling!' Mid way through Alicia ha started to cry, her head was spinning but she was determined Rachel was going to here how she felt.

Rachel began 'I'm sorry...'

Alicia cut her off ' 10 years too late mum, at primary school I'd spend all night sat by the window thinking my beautiful mummy would come and pick me up in her fast car... Did ever happen... No.' Alicia pointed to her birthmark on her wrist, it was in the shape of a heart 'my teachers used to say this mark showed how much my mummy and daddy loved me very much, they quickly realised that wasn't true, but I didn't give up hope... How stupid does that make me feel?' Screamed Alicia through her sobs.

'Oh and guess what happened in May mum?'

Rachel looked confused

'You call yourself my mum? It was my sweet 16' Alicia giggled 'it was amazing, my friends came into school gave me presents and make me a cake. But I couldn't go out and have a party because my stupid miter hadn't signed the fucking consent forms! But still I wasn't angry at you, because it was my birthday and you always sent a card, BUT DID YOU... NO I also built up in my head that for my special birthday you would visit me.. I must have looked so pathetic, in years on my birthday'

Alicia was now crying a lot more, Rachel went to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder but It was quickly shrugged off

'You know what it's taken me 16 years to realise and to give up hope, but I know I mean nothing to you, and to be quite frank I think you're a selfish cow, why not give me up for adoption then someone would love me, I wouldn't live my life wandering what I had done that was so wrong that my own mother didn't want to see me' Alicia screamed so loudly

Rachel was about to say something when Alicia passed out and her head hit the desk.

'Adam, can you come to the cooler please, I need your help' Rachel put her phone away and made sure no one would enter the cooler

Adam came and picked up Alicia and softly put her down into the sofa in Rachel's office.

Alicia was still out cold, so Rachel went and sat by her and softly stroked her hair, it was at that moment the Headmistress loved her daughter very much and had done all her life, she was just scared.

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia was out cold for about an hour. Rachel had gone back to her desk and started on some paperwork, however she couldn't help but notice how much her daughter looked like her.  
Rachel was also thinking of the things Alicia had said to her during the drunken rant. Rachel felt incredibly guilty, she also felt ashamed and was upset that she had missed most of her beautiful daughter's childhood. She swore to herself that she would make it up to Alicia as try and form the bond that should have been their when she first held her daughter

Before she could think about what was said in more detail, Alicia started to stir

'W..wh..where am I?

Rachel rushed to her daughter's side

'You're in my office, my lovely girl, how are you feeling?'

'Like I'm going to die' Alicia muttered, 'hang on why are you here? She had suddenly clicked that her mother was caring for her

Rachel nervously laughed 'because it's my office sweetheart - right I'm going to get you home now ok can you sit up?'

Just at the moment, Alicia's stomach decided to empty it's contents all over her mum's skirt

'Im so sorry mu...miss' Alicia quickly corrected her mistake 'please don't make me go home' she nervously added

Rachel decided she'd investigate her daughter's worried tone late but right now she wanted to become a proper mother to her child

'You stay here and let your stomach calm down, and I'll clear myself up, then I'll take you home

Again Alicia started to protest

'Dont worry sweetheart, you're staying with me, I'm going to take you to your new home'

At this Alicia's eyes began to sparkle And suddenly her face was flooded with colour 'do you really mean it?'

'Yes now stay there and don't move' Rachel replied sternly, however this time her voice wasn't harsh as it had been a few weeks ago, it was caring, the voice of a worried mother.

Seriously all the reviews I get make my day :) thank you xxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Adam had brought Alicia's bags up to his wife's office.

'Thanks Adam - Alicia an I are heading of home now'

Adam could hear the happiness in Rachel's voice, he also was immensely proud of his wife and how she had accepted her faults and was trying hard to make things right for Alicia

'Come on then lovely girl, it's not a long journey'

The trip home was quiet as Rachel didn't know how roster a conversation, and Alicia was still weary from the vodka.  
Rachel unlocked the door and headed straight to the kitchen, but quickly noticed Alicia hadn't followed her, she went back and saw Alicia hesitating to come into the house

'Um miss are you sure you want me here?'

This pulled at Rachel's heart, however she knew Alicia was perfectly within her right to be scared and ask the question

'Alicia, you can call me mum when we're not in Waterloo road ok? And like I said in my office, this is your home too'

With that Alicia followed her mother into the kitchen

'We have coffee, tea, Ribena?'

'Ribena please' Alicia replied quietly, everything had happened so fast. 'Im sorry about being sick on you...'

'Sweetheart it's fine, you used to do it all the time when you were a baby'

A mention of Alicia's childhood was a rare occurrence, it felt odd as Alicia still thought of her mother as a stranger

A few moments passed until Alicia asked a question that Rachel knew she was going to answer

'What made you change your mind about me mum?'

'To be honest with you Alicia I'm not really sure myself, but I decided I can't keep running from my past, an that started with accepting you...'

Alicia started to get angry 'So this is all for your self realisation project, again I raised my hopes in the car that you actually wanted me for WHO I AM? Or do you just feel guilty and you don't want to look bad at school, too ashamed that your daughter doesn't live with you?' Similar to earlier in the day, Alicia had started to cry, but this time she tried to hide her emotions, determined not to let her mum see her upset again. She was not going to be a coward

'Alicia I want you to move in with us, because yes I do feel guilty BUT I want to form a relationship with you, as in the last few weeks you have made me so proud, you are a beatiful young lady and I've realised how much I do care about you'

'But what happens mum if I don't do anything to make you proud, will I be packed off to another set of strangers? I'm not a parcel that you can pick me up and dump me whenever you feel like it' argued Alicia

'I know, don't cut in on what I have to say Alicia' Rachel had seen her daughters mouth about to open as in to speak 'I want to know you Alivia, I want to know what makes you happy, I want to know the small things like your favourite colour. I want to care for you and protect you. And most importantly I want to be a mother to you. Yes I know I'm off to a late start, but Alicia please believe me that I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you and I know I'll never be able to make it up to you but I do want you to live with me, and I want you to know that the other day I realised I had loved you for the last 16 years, and I was an idiot, that sweetheart is why I want you living under this roof'

Alicia was quite shocked at her mother's revelation, and although she still had many questions in her head and arguments I deliver, she was tired. She was also tying to resist the urge to cry and go and hug her mother, as she didn't believe Rachel deserved that just yet

So she just replied simply with 'can I go to my room please? - I'm tired'

Although disappointed, Rachel happily showed her daughter her new room, the one right next to Adam and hers.

The room was very pale and simple, although Rachel was planning on letting Alicia renovate it, as she had heard from Kim that her daughter was very creative, 'something else I should know' Rachel unhappily thought.

Alicia made her way towards the bed, and as she had no pyjamas, she slid into her duvet in her school uniform.

'Good night my lovely girl,, sweet dreams you're safe here'

There was no reply, Rachel went to shut the door, and just before it had completely shut.

Alicia tiredly mumbled 'night mum, by the way, call me Alic, all my friends do'

Rachel shut the door and beamed, a bridge had been crossed with her daughter, and however small it was it had been crossed

sorry if spelling/grammar is awful - I'm absolutely knackerd :) again thanks for reviews and keep reviewing! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel awoke the next day from what was one of the best night sleep she had ever had, it was like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders

She rose and then went to Alicia's room and gently tapped on the door 'sweetheart it's time to get up now' Rachel heard no noise so opened the door 'shit 'she muttered. The room was empty, her daughter had gone.

'Adam, Adam! Wake up'

Adam stirred at the sound of his wife's worried voice'

'Alicia's gone, oh my god come on we need o look for her' small tears were starting to form in her eyes 'oh Adam I don't even know here to start looking for her, I don't know where she'd go, how are we going to make this work?'

Adam got up and calmed his wife down, they both got their work stuff ready and a spare school uniform, and then set off to find the girl, they decided Adam would be better to drive as Rachel was far to anxious

After 20 minute of searching they got into the centre of Rochdale, there they set eyes on a hooded figure sleeping rough with no cover

Rachel gasped 'Adam I think that's her' she ran over and knelt by her daughter 'Alicia lovely, it's me your mum, what are you doing out here sweetie, you must be freezing' she quickly took her coat off and wrapped it round her daughters frail body. Not listening to her daughter's protests she walked her to the car 'Adam can you drop Alicia and I at home and tell the school we'll both be there for afternoon lessons.

Adam dropped them both at home, Rachel grabbed Alicia's wrist. As a mother to protect her child making sure she wouldn't run off again, and as a headmistress to assert her authority. 'Come on, I'll run you a hot bath, and then we need to set some ground rules'

Once The bath had run, Rachel left Alicia too it.  
Alicia undressed and got in, the warm water was so hot it felt cold against her skin. The bubbles had buried her bruised skin, and made her muscles relax, she could hardly believe it, but for once in a long time she felt at ease - even if it is for a short time.

The comfort of the water, made Alicia wake up and she began to think about the current situation.

It must have taken a lot for her mum to have apologised to her, but in Alicia's mind, words couldn't heal the pain her mother had caused her. She wanted to understand why she had been left with strangers for the whole of her childhood. Resentment began to build up in Alicia, and her anger was rising  
'Alicia, after you've finished can you come down to the kitchen please' Rachel called up

To annoy her mum, Alicia decided to stay in the bath for longer, the water was beginning to cool, when Rachel barged in

'GET OUT' screamed Alicia at her mum, she jumped out the bath and quickly wrapped a towel round her soaking body.

The bruises didn't go unnoticed to Rachel 'Alicia it's only me...'

Alicia cut in 'yes it's you, you're as good as a stranger to me, you lost your right to see me like this a long time ago!' The words spat at her mother

Rachel sighed and softly ordered 'kitchen now'

Once her mum had left her she went to her room, there on we bed was a new uniform for Alicia to where. She immediately felt bad, she quickly got changed and went to the kitchen, she stood by the door, fidgeting with her jumper sleeves, unlike her mother she found it very hard to apologise when she knew she was in the wrong

'Im uhh really sorry for shouting at you mum, if you don't want me here I understand'

'Alic come sit down, and of course I want you here, look I've made us some toast' Rachel pointed to the food  
With a half hearted smile, Alicia went to sit down

'Right young lady I meant what I said last night, I'm going to start being a proper mother to you, I know I can't even begin to imagine the hatred you feel towards me, but you are my daughter and I am your mum'

No shit Sherlock Alicia thought of course I hate you. However she didn't cut in, and kept looking at her breakfast, avoiding all eye contact with her mother

'Now your behaviour these past few days has been totally unacceptably an it will not be tolerated in this house or at school, therefore you're grounded for two weeks'

'My behaviours been bad? How come I'm getting into trouble when you got off scot free for ignoring me since Ivan remember? This isn't fair' Alicia slumped back in her chair, her eyes glazed with rage

'Alicia I can't turn back time, however much I wish i could, at the moment I'm punishing myself, I know I don't deserve a second chance but I want this more than anything, therefore I am grounding you for your own safety -I don't want you to get hurt - not just after I've got you back'

'Right we have 4 hours till we need to be back at Waterloo road, so we're going to go and collect your belongings from where you've been staying'

'No, no mum we can't, please forget about my stuff, I don't need it, please let's not go there, please' Alicia begged

'Alicia, what's wrong? Tell me lovely girl'

'Let me go mum, I can do it by myself please'

Although concerned, Rachel agreed.

Twenty minutes later, Alicia set of to get her belongings, unknown to her Rachel was behind her following, hidden in sight. Alicia had started to walk into a more dangerous part of Rochdale, even though she knew she was wrong Rachel hoped her daughter had taken the wrong turn

Alicia turned into a small run down house, she hesitated but then walked in, suddenly a man came out and grabbed Alicia's hair and dragged her inside  
Rachel didn't need to think twice she ran to the house and what was inside made her want to throw up, how could she have turned away her daughter, and how was she so desperate that she ended up here...

... Cliffhanger mwahhaha review pls an thanks for all the ones I've had :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Like mother like daughter**

**Just to warn you this chapter contains violence and the storyline could be quite upsetting for some people**

Rachel felt physically sick, the squat had a strong smell of what she guessed as a mixture of weed and damp. There was no furniture and the walls had been decorated with graffiti. She suddenly heard her daughter scream, she ran towards when she heard the frightened voice, however the syringes on the floor didn't go unnoticed

Rachel went upstairs and found the room in which her daughter was being held and waited outside the door

'Oi bitch, how dare you run away from me like that, I own you, you hear me?'  
Rachel could hear Alicia crying, this broke her heart  
'Right you have two men tonight, clear yourself up and make yourself look sexy you disgusting piece of shit, you have two clients tonight and they're bringing in big money'

This was too much to handle, Rachel barged into the room 'GET OUT NOW OR IM CALLING THE POLICE'  
The man quickly ran out the house, not risking his freedom

'Oh sweetheart' Rachel sunk to her knees opposite her terrified daughter

Alicia was slumped against the wall, a black eye was forming and she had a cut lip.

'Mum..' Alicia croaked between sobs 'I'm so sorry, I really am, you must hate me even more, I've proved you right I'm worthless, I'm sorry' this was all the explaining Alicia could manage, before tears took over her emotions.  
'Alicia listen to me, you are not worthless, everyday you've been proving me that I was even more wrong, you have been so brave my lovely girl, look at me, don't ever think I was right - now what do you want to do?'

Rachel moved to her daughters side.

'Just hold me mum'

With that Alicia fell into Rachel's chest, still crying. Rachel put her arm round her daughter and pulled her in tighter, her protective instincts kicking in again.  
For Alicia, this was perfect, this was the moment she felt safe

After a while Rachel spoke up 'Alicia darling when did this start?'

'After i got expelled i had been sleeping rough for a while, and then this guy said he'd help me out. He took me to his place and looked after me, but after a while he became nasty, telling me I wasn't contributing with rent, and then one night he made me have sex with his friend, it hurt mum, they both saw me in pain and laughed at me, i felt so pathetic so after I ran away. I was back on the streets for a while until one day I saw you in the paper, I went to the school and followed you home, that's when I asked you I take me in - I meant it when I was desperate. But you didn't so the only thing I could do was to go back to him, however this time he was violent and made me sleep with more men - mum I'm so sorry'  
Throughout the whole story, Rachel had been stroking her daughter's hairRachel had never been more disgusted with herself, this whole situation was due to her selfishness.

'Alicia this will go no further ok? Only you and I will know about this summer, you know i know how hard it is to get out of this life but you have me and we'll do this together I won't be leaving your side'  
The headmistress was determined she'd see the bastard who did this to her daughter.

'Come on darling let's go home, grab your things'

Alicia went into another room and came out clutching came out with a tiny sack.

'Give that here sweetheart, and go get the rest of your things'

'These are my things Mum, I know it's not much but they're mine'

Rachel was shocked at how little her daughter had but made nothing of it

'Come on lovely girl, we'll drop this off at home, clear ourselves up and then head back to Waterloo road - Alic I want you to know you're safe at home and at school, and you'll be safe, and whenever I'm around lovely girl, no on one will harm a hair on your head my beautiful girl'

im not completely sure if I like this chapter, so reviews are most welcome :)


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter does get a bit suggestive... Just a warning!**

That afternoon Rachel and Alicia had gone back to school, although to most parents after such a traumatic event their children wouldn't be made to go back to school. Rachel decided differently, as Miss Mason (Waterloo road still called her this so the children weren't confused) Alicia needed to come in because her grades were very bad, and as a mother she wanted to bring a sense of normality into her child's life.

The afternoon had gone quickly, when it was home time Adam went to his wife's office. There she had explained what had happened that morning and started to cry 'Adam I just want to protect her'

'Shh come on look at me you can only do your best and in my eyes you're doing a fantastic job'

With that he leaned in to kiss her, first softly, but the passion increased, they were both forcefully showing there live to each other

'Adam stop, not here we're at school' Rachel said reluctantly, her headmistress head was back on

'Well in that case mrs flint, I better take you home quickly'

'Adam shh, remember Alicia's home, and she's been through the mill today, what you're planning will have to wait for later' Rachel sensibly said, although she had a mischievous glint in her eye

'I'm sure it'll be worth the wait' Adam suggestively murmured whilst kissing his wife's neck

'Oh trust me it will be' Rachel turned round and kissed Adam again and then hugged him resting her head on his chest.

They didn't know how long they were stood like that but suddenly Rachel remembered she'd told Alicia to wait for her by the car  
'Shit Adam, I told Alicia to wait by the car, oh no what if she's gone walkabouts again' Rachel ran out the office leaving her car keys and laptop.

Knowing his wife too well, Adam grabbed these items before locking the door behind them.

Alicia was sat on the car bonnet, smoking.

'Alicia Frances Mason get off my car now and put that disgusting thing out' shouted the headmistress

'Sorry mum, I just got a bit bored'

'That doesn't give you the right to sit on my car does it? Now smoking isn't allowed on school property either ok? Oh and what have I said.. It's miss Mason in school'

'Yeah but mum no one can hear us'

'miss mason, and think of it as practise Alicia'

'Fine MISS' Alicia had made the last word very sarcastic, she then threw her bags into the backseat, and then climbed over the her mum's place to get into the back of the car, she then relaxed knowing she was going home, a proper home for once.

When they got home, Alicia went to put her things in her room and went down to the kitchen where her mum was doing paperwork

'Mum do you ever stop working?'

Rachel looked up, and Adam laughed

'See I'm not the only one' Adam said to his wife

Rachel ignored both comments, but she couldn't help but smile

'Mum I was wondering if I could go out tonigh...'

'Nope'

'Why not?'

'What part of grounded do you not understand Alicia?'

'Yeah I know but I don't want to be the new kid and the head's daughter who doesn't have a social life... I actually want to make friends!'

Rachel could sympathise with the girl due to the situation  
'How about we see if your behaviour improves and if it does, you can go out on the weekend - how does that sound?'

'Mum nothing is happening on the weekend, it's happening tonight' Alicia moaned to her mum, getting more frustrated

'Alicia the answer is no' sighed Rachel who was too tired to argue

Alicia went upstairs making a point to do it loudly, hoping her mother would hear how angry she was.

The rest of the evening went quickly, Alicia came out of room for dinner and then did her homework, with her mother helping her - it was like the incident before had never happened, and Rachel was going to keep it that way

At 10, Alicia was still in a good mood and went to bed, shortly followed by Rachel and Adam - as Rachel had indeed promised him something special. It was about midnight when Adam woke up hearing a scraping noise, however he shrugged it off and went back to sleep

The next person who woke was Rachel, due to adam's snoring - it was about 3 in the morning - she suddenly heard someone downstairs.

Rachel got up and put her head over the bannister to see if she could see anyone. Sure enough there was Alicia drunk trying to lock the front door with the spare key she must have found under the mat outside. She was giggling to herself until she noticed her mums figure at the top of the stairs

'Alicia Mason what the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Shit...busted' Alicia thought to herself, the alcohol started to take over and she exams angry again 'having fun what does it look like?'

'Get up these stairs NOW and we'll talk in the morning'

'No mum I want to talk now, some err thing has been on mind for a while now'  
Alicia's speech was broken up with pauses as she kept needing to remind herself what she was going to say. By this point she had made it up the stairs and both mother and daughter were in her room.

'When you'd abandoned me, you let phil come and stay with you and you cared for him. Whilst all along you just couldn't be bothered with me... I don't like that' this is was Alicia had drunkenly concluded

'Alicia, phil's mum had gone' Rachel softly reasoned with her intoxicated daughter  
'I NEVER HAD A MOTHER' screamed back the drunken girl 'and I don't have a father because my mother was a SLUT'

Before Rachel cod stop herself, she had slapped her daughter, for a few seconds they just looked at each other realising the hurt they had both caused each other and then mirroring what had happened this morning in the squat, they embraced Alicia's head on her mothers chest.

After a minute or two, Rachel helped Alcoa undress and put her in her pyjamas, Rachel decided she would sleep in Alicia's bed for the rest of the night in case her daughter needed her.

They both fell asleep, Rachel's arm round Alicia's body almost like a security blanket.

Despite what had happened that night, they both fell asleep peacefully.

**Please tell me what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a couple of weeks since Alicia came back home drunk, she had settled in at her new school, and things were going well at home. Although Alicia still resented her mum she had never stopped loving her, so she did her best to behave.

However, that particular day didn't go particularly well for her

Her mum woke her up at 6 o clock 'come on Alicia wake up, we're going in early as I have a meeting with the lea'

Alicia reluctantly got up 'ugh what time is it?' She asked

'6 - I want you downstairs on 15 minutes I have a lot to do today'

With that the headmistress left the room. Alicia got up got changed and did her make up and then went to meet her mum

'Young lady you have far too much make up on'

'Ive worn it like this since I was in year 8 but you never stopped me'

Rachel always found these comments made her uncomfortable, a she knew her daughter was right, she decided she wouldn't make anything of it and ignored it

'Less of that lip as well, come on lovely girl, get in the car I'm sure we can find a make up wipe at school'

Alicia was too tired to argue so just did what she was told. They got to school, adam head towards the kitchen and they towards Rachel's office. It was weird for Alicia because as her mum got into her office she switched to Miss Mason mode almost immediately.

'Right Alicia , as it's so early you can start doing some prep in my office, I'm very busy this morning. So work hard and try not to make too much noise'

'But mum it's not even 7 yet, I can't concentrate'

'Alicia it's Miss Mason here, and just do what your told'

'Fine' Alicia dropped her bag on the table and started working trying to make as much noise as possible

Time went by surprisingly quickly for Alicia and soon it was form time with Miss Lipsett , she was sat by Lauren and Sam and they were to busy chatting to hear what was being said

'...this afternoon you'll have a pshe lesson with mr Mead and the topic is drug usage'  
This had caught Alicia's attention very quickly, the last two words echoing in her ears. She felt queasy but didn't say anything. However Lauren and Sam had seen Alicia's reaction and asked her what was wrong 'Alic are you ok? It's only pshe it's not that bigger deal' Lauren said 'yeah.. Yeah im fine, don't know what came over me' Alicia had snapped out of her worries and persuaded her friends with a fake smile that there was nothing wrong.

At the end of form time, Alicia went to speak to the French teacher after everyone had left 'umm miss I'm really sorry but I'm not going to make third period, I have a dentist appointment'  
Alicia wasn't very good at thinking on the spot, and this feeble excuse came out before she could stop it.

Mrs Lipsett looked warily at the girl 'this wouldn't be because I've just told you, you have pshe third period would it?'

'No miss honest' Alicia said trying to sound as innocent as possible

'Ok well I'm going to have to talk to miss mason about this...'

'No no don't do that... I'll cancel it, I'll book another one for half term' Alicia replied in all the fake cheeriness she could muster, and then quickly ran off to catch up with her friends

Jo made a mental note to tell Rachel of her daughter's eagerness not to attend pshe

Third period came around too quickly for Alicia, first of, an ex convict who used to sell drugs did a talk on the side effects of drugs and the consequences they have on young people 'blah blah blah' Alicia thought.

They were then divided into two groups, one would argue that drug taking was bad and the other would try to justify it - the teachers obviously thought this would be a challenge. At the end of that session, each group had to nominate a speaker to present their case. Ignoring her protests Alicia's group ha picked her.

She nervously went to the front of the class, and with a trembling voice - read what was on the card 'ummm - drugs should be used as they make a party fun' bolton had obviously written that trying to look tough.

half way through the argument, she looked up no one was listening, Alicia then decided to put the note card down and say what she thought

'You know I don't think drugs should be taken, I think they take a personality and destroy it, but I think for some people it's their life they need that drug so bad they'd do anything to get it, and I think if drugs is the only reason someone wants to live another day then leave them to it. I also think for some people they're never given a choice, they can be forced or threatened into it, and then the addiction takes hold of their body, and they need the drug, they depend on it, all awhile hating what they'd become, being the person they'd promised themselves they'd never become and knowing that in other people's eyes they were seen as nothing more than scum, would those people have thought the same if they knew the real reason why they had turned into a gaunt drug-reliant creature with marks on their arms due to the constant torture they fed themselves because they couldn't stop? No, therefore I think the argument with drugs is not as black and white as a yes or no answer, the bigger picture that's often ignored needs to be seen'

Alicia had finished, she bumped back down to her sense and realised everyone was at gawping at her, they ha listened o every word she had said.

It took a few seconds for Mr Mead to readjust 'umm ok thank you for giving us that argument Alicia, Ros you're next!'

Ros was a straight A student a few years above her. She was close friends with her cousin and got on well with her mum.

'Thank you for that speech Alic' Ros started patronisingly 'however, we think drugs are bad, people who take them should not be allowed to live in our society, they commit acts of crime to feed their disgusting habit without thinking about the rest of us, and therefore I disagree with Alic I think everyone has a choice...'

Rage had been building up inside Alicia since Ros had started speaking. She had gritted her teeth to try and ignore her but it got to much or Alicia and she lined at Ros punching what ever party of her body she could reach, she started to scream at her, still hitting her with all her force. She was suddenly pulled back and was being held by Mr Mead, even though she was being dragged out the room she was still screaming an punching the air.

Rachel was in here ring with the LEA when she heard the commotion outside in the corridor 'please wait here Ladies and Gentleman - I won't be a moment'

Rachel saw what was going on and saw her daughter in fits of rage trying to get out of Chris's grip. Rachel managed to lock eyes with her deputy

'Rachel don't worry it's fine I'm going to take her to the cooler and stay with her - finish your meeting!' Chris called to Rachel

Rachel took his advice, blew her hair out her face, regained her composure and went to finish her meeting 'sorry about that, now where were we?'

The meeting finished an hour later, it had gone quite successfully, however their wasn't a moment of celebration for Rachel, as she quickly headed onwards the cooler.

Alicia had calmed down, and she was bored, mr Mead had made no movement to allow her to leave for lunch, so she at there with her head in her hands thinking everything through.

She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts when she heard the door to the cooler slam shut.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?'

Rachel shouted at her daughter, however, she was not in mum mode, she was very much in the angry authoritative Miss Mason mode'

Alicia knew she was in trouble...

**To be continued...**

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?'

Alicia sat there, looking anywhere but her mum

'You attacked another pupil, you interrupted a very important meeting, this isn't on Alicia... ALICIA MASON LOOK AT ME'

Alicia's gaze met her mother's, she could feel years forming in her eyes, she was determined not to cry - she was not in the wrong, it was that ignorant bitch Ros who should be getting screamed at.

'Well? What have you got to say for yourself?'

'Nothing miss' Alicia shrugged

Rachel bit her lip in frustration  
'Right Chris, can you stay here for 10 minutes, whilst I go and get my paperwork from my office, it looks like I'll be staying here all afternoon until she can say sorry to Ros and I can think of a suitable punishment'

Rachel then turned to her daughter 'and you can make a start and write me an essay on Why you must not start fights with other pupils' she slammed down some paper on Alicia's desk and then made an exit

Instead of going to her office, Rachel headed to the kitchens to find Adam.

Straight away he could see there was something wrong with his wife, and he presumed it was about the meeting 'hey love I bet it went a lot better than you thought it did, they know how passionate you are about this place'

Rachel smiled at her husband, even though that wasn't what was bothering her, he still seemed to make her feel better. She leaned in for a kiss, arms wrapped around each other, the moment was perfect, their lips locked together gently and they only got separated when Rose Kelly cam into the kitchen.

They broke the moment, and Rachel grinned looking guilty, trying not to giggle she looked like a teenager who'd just been caught doing something naughty.

'Alicia don't half look like you Rachel when you grin y'know' Rose said laughing at the caught couple

This had reminded Rachel why she ha gone to see Adam, when Rose went into the store cupboard she filled her husband in. 'Rachel i know it's hard, but you've got to stay firm with her, otherwise she'll walk or over you'

'I know and I'm trying, but if she's not careful she's going to get herself excluded, and i don't want her returning to the life she made or herself last summer.'

'Rachel, look at me, she knows she's got you now, she's just being a normal teenager and pushing boundaries'

'But Adam what if she doesn't know she's got me, what if she thinks I'm going to disappear again - I can't blame her for thinking that'

'Well we're going to have to prove that we're BOTH not going anywhere, that we are a proper family, and we definitely won't be putting up with her crap again'

Rachel laughed at the last bit, and felt comforted at Adam's words 'we'll be a proper family', she went to her office to collect her papers and then went back to the cooler

'Sorry Chris I was held up, go to lunch, I can take it from here'

Chris left the room, and Rachel looked at her daughter.

Alicia was sat back in her seat and had no written a single word

'Alicia I asked you to start writing an essay?'

'Not doing it miss'

'If you don't do it, the normal procedure is to call home, now I can tell you Alicia your parents won't be too happy, I reckon you'll be grounded for three weeks - including half term, and every night you'll have todo your homework under your mums supervision- and trust me it won't be nice' Rachel said with a glint in her eye

'Thats so not fair miss, that's such a lie, no one else's parents ever get told!'

'Well, I guess it's just unlucky for you isn't it Alicia Mason and make it good, otherwise you'll be writing it again - and just remember I'm a tough marker'

'Why isn't Ros in here? She's the one who was in the wrong' Alicia spat

Without glancing up Rachel replied 'no you were the one who attacked her, you are the one who will be punished'

'Bullshit'

After five minutes of glaring at her mother and staring at the blank piece of paper, Alicia decided she had nothing better to do, so started writing the essay

Rachel looked up to see her daughter chewing her pen, deep in thought and smiled

An hour passed, Alicia walked up to the front desk and gave her mum her essay 'there can I go now?'

'Nope, you now need to write a formal apology to Ros'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Alicia shouted

'No more language like that, you hear me girl? Otherwise I'll be washing your mouth out with soap when we get home, now, sit down and write it please'

'Im not saying sorry'

'You very well will missy, ad we'll stay here till you've done it'

Alicia walked back to her seat and crossed her arms. Several minutes later her mum walked towards her and flung the essay back on the table 'that was awful Alicia, you can write that again after you've written your apology'

'No'

Rachel was becoming frustrated again, she'd decided to email Chris on more details on the pshe session and what had fired up her daughter so much to attack another student and now sit here and refuse to apologise.

She got the reply, and stared at the screen for a long time.  
Rachel decided to confront her daughter.

'Alicia can you tell me what happened today in pshe?' Rachel asked gently  
Alicia gave her side to what happened in pshe

'Alicia I still don't understand what made you attack Ros, it sounds like you were both doing what you were told to do, what made you so angry'

It took several moments for Alicia to form the words to her mother 'she..she said people don't have a choice when it comes to doing drugs'

'Well Alicia, that's Ros's opinion, that doesn't give you the right to go and attack her'

'What's your opinion mum?'

Rachel thought for a moment and then answered 'I agree that not everyone has a choice when it comes to drugs, but everyone does have a choice to stop their addiction' a normal fair minded statement from the headteaher

'You're just like the rest of them' Alicia shouted at her mum and ran in the direction of the door

'Where do you think you're going missy? Get back here this instant'

'No I'm going home' Alicia said, and with that she ran down the corridor

Rachel ran down the corridor just as the home time bell went, she was now stood in a maze of students and teachers, and she could not see her daughter anywhere  
'Right I'll give her a chance to calm down, and Adam and I will head home in and hour, and then I'm going to find out what's at the bottom of this' the headmistress thought to herself

However, Rachel didn't have to wait long, she could hear noises from the lounge and guessed her daughter was in there up to no good. Adam and Rachel were met at the sight of Alicia in the middle of the floor surrounded by paper, newspaper cuttings, there was also a district smell of weed in the room

'Mum you want to know why I attacked Ros today, here's why' Alicia indicated to everything around her

Rachel's heart sunk, she held on to adam's arm. They both sat on the sofa, an looked at the paper cuttings and listened to what Alicia had to say..

**Sorry I know this is a dreadful chapter, I've been revising so it hasn't been my main focus**

**The next chapter we'll be some of the paper cuttings and diary entries, read by Rachel and Adam in their head and to see this views.**

**I'm also planning on Alicia and Adam bonding time**

**Please give me thoughts on all these factors and again I'm sorry for this rubbish chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter might be hard for some people, drug use and violence, just a warning

Rachel picked up a piece of paper, which she recognised had Alicia's messy handwriting on

'july 6th 2010 , today started off normal but quickly turned into the worst day of my life, Jesse started his usual rant at me about me not paying my way, I rolled my eyes at him. Big mistake. He slapped me really hard, my cheek stung and the blow was so loud it echoed in my head. He told me there was a guy coming for me at 2pm and that I was to do anything he wanted - that would be my way of earning my keep. I wasn't stupid I knew what he wanted, so I refused I said I'd find somewhere else to live and that I'd go search for my mum. He said that he knew she didn't want me or love me and unfortunately I know it's right, so I just stood there not knowing what to do. Anyway 2 I clock came and I was met by this fat guy who smelt really bad a mixture of alcohol and awful b-o he gave Jesse a loa of notes and then took my hand and lead me to his car. It was a black Porsche with gorgeous seats, it was like the one I imagined mum to have when I thought she would come an pick me up from school. He drove me to his hotel room, if I wasn't there under the circumstances I would have loved the room it was elegant, the walls were decorated a lovely shade of purple and there was a four poster bed. He told me to strip, I hesitated and then he struck me... I'm sure I'm going to get a bruise there tomorrow! At this point I hurriedly undressed and lead in the bed, knowing full well what I had to do. Bu before I knew it instead of him joining me on the be he did something I wasn't expecting. He got from his bag a strip of clothe and tied it tightly round my right arm. It hurt really bad and soon the circulation stopped in my eye. All I remember feeling after that was a pain on my bottom lip, as I had been biting it so hard trying not to scream and silent tears were running down my cheeks, ten suddenly this weird sensation rushed through my arm, I hated it, it made me feel queasy and I suddenly couldn't see everything had got blurry, the last thing I remember is him removing a syringe from my wrist. I don't know how long I was out or, but when I woke I noticed my arm going blue. I panicked and quickly when to untie the tightly knife piece of cloth on my arm, that was when I realised he was lead back on the chair watching me, he had been pleasing himself to my pain, I lost in then big time, school had always told me to remove myself from the situation but here? How could I? In my eyes he was a disgusting lonely man who had laughed at my humiliation I kept throwing punches wherever I could reach, but he was too strong for me, he wrestled me to the ground and threatened me to keep quiet or he would report back to Jesse that I hadn't been good... This won me over I couldn't imagine the beatings I'd get if he told him. We got back to Jesse's house and thankfully the guy didn't tell Jesse anything but said he wanted to see me. I felt and still feel to this moment physically sick. It's stupid but u can't stop crying or shaking I've never said this since primary school, but I really want my mum,if only I'd put my foot down that night I went to see her I wouldn't be in this shit now'

Rachel found it hard to get to the end of the diary entry, tears were creeping into her eyes, the shame of how she turned her daughter away stabbed at her heart. She quickly passed the entry to Adam and ran to the toilet, not able to keep her stomach down for much longer.

She came back and Adam was shaking with fury 'How are there people out there who could do this, if I ever find who did this to you Alic, I will kill them, I mean it' Adam said sincerely to Alicia

'It's done now, we can't go back and change it' Alicia simply shrugged her shoulders and handed the adults another piece of paper

Adam got handed a newspaper clipping 'girl, 15 found in a coma after overdosing on drugs, we can't identify the girl for legal reasons but we understand she intentionally wanted to end her life'

'You were in a coma?' Adam asked shocked

'Yeah, It's a long story.. I was in a dark place, the fat man kept giving me drugs all different ones, and I got hooked quite quickly, I ended up begging to see the man to get my fix and he started making me smoke weed too, and then when I got money from my jobs my earnings went on drugs, I couldn't go a day without my fix. But even through that I hated drugs, I was ashamed of what I'd become of what people saw of me - so I decided I didn't want to be the monster anymore, I just didn't want to be anything'

'How did you get clean?'

'After I ran away from hospital...'

Rachel and Adam both looked confused

'I didn't want them to contact mum, and to see what a failure I had become...' Alicia explained 'after I left, I realised that was my wake up call and this was my chance to get things back on track, I got in contact with a charity called 'Hope House' and they put me in their half way house and cleaned me up - I guess I was lucky, not many people escape the route with their lives. Anyway my main determination was to be ready for Waterloo road, I wanted to prove you wrong that I wasn't a waste of space - but all I seem to be doing is making your lives hell'

Rachel went and knelt by her daughter 'come here' and with that Alicia let out the most heart wrenching cry into her mothers shoulder as they embraced. Adam moved to the sofa behind them, and put a protective arm round his wife and Alicia. Rachel couldn't help but think if the circumstances were different she'd e happy, she had her living husband and her beautiful daughter together, a proper family unit.

After a while, Rachel let go off Alicia and found the bag of weed. 'Alicia why do you have this?'

'It'll sound stupid..' Alicia said not to comfortably

'Go on..' Rachel said her headmistress voice creeping in again

'I..I like to keep it under my pillow at night, as it shows me before I go to sleep and when I wake up, how far I've come and it's kind of a warning to me, never to go back to that place, I know I sound like a loon, but it's like a comfort to me'

Rachel didn't have the heart to take it off her daughter just yet, as she had just been so brave and had come so far, she just went back and pulled her daughter into another hug

The three of them stayed there, all taking things in, but the three of them sat there, as a family

**Reviews make my day :)**

**So please share with me anything ideas, critics, anything!**


	14. Chapter 14

Adam picked up Alicia and took her to bed. Going over everything she had buried in her past had taken it out of her, and she didn't have the energy to stand up. When Adam pick her up she sounded worried

'Mum I want my mum, please stay with me'

'Im just here lovely girl, right behind Adam, we'll get you tucked up in bed, I'm not going anywhere' Rachel wanted to make sure her daughter knew she was safe and that her mum wouldn't disappear again

Adam lead her down on her bed, and kissed her head 'night princess don't worry about a thing, I'd kill anyone who'd harm a hair on your head'

'G'night Adam' Alicia mumbled back

Once Adam had left the room, Rachel helped Alicia undress. This was the first time Rachel had ever seen her daughter's bare arms, there were bruises on them, there were healed scars all up her arm where the drugs had made it into her system. She couldn't help but stare at them

'You like my battle wounds mum? There horrible aren't they, I don't know how anyone could love someone with such ugly markings on them'

Rachel thought for a minute 'they're beautiful, you know everyone's got some marking on them that they don't like, it doesn't have to be visible' Rachel pointed to her head 'it can be up here, remember lovely girl everyone's done something they're not proud of' Rachel then undid the top tree buttons of her blouse and revealed her burn to her daughter

Alicia gasped 'how did you get that?'

'I got stuck in a fire, long story. But what you need to know is that you can't change what's happened or what's on you, but you shouldn't want to, it's what's in here that count Rachel put her hand to Alicia's heart

' I love you mum'

Rachel had never heard these words before, she was shocked but then she smiled, her eyes glistened and reflected her happiness. 'I love you too Alicia, now before I go I can tell you now that your headmistress wants you to write that apology first thing tomorrow an then we'll take it to Ros. After we're going to go and get things to paint your room, then we'll go clothes shopping as I've noticed you keep nicking my favourite tops' Rachel said with a grin on her face, Alicia was about to open her mouth to reply but Rachel cut in 'yes I know it's my fault as I've never been there to buy you clothes but as I keep on saying that's all going to change lovely girl'

With that Alicia smiled, it was the first time Rachel had seen her daughter genuinely happy, she noticed it made her face even more beautiful

'Now go to sleep sweetheart' Rachel bent down to kiss Alicia's head and then turned out the light.

She made her way, to her bedroom and fell asleep in Adam's arms, knowing that they were going to protect Alicia through everything.

Sorry for this chapter it's not the best. I'm a tad hungover so I'll blame it on that :)


	15. Chapter 15

Unlike the day before, the house had a happier feeling to it

Alicia woke up, and went down to the kitchen, Adam had decided to cook his girls breakfast

'Waheeeey better than your cooking mum'

Adam laughed and Rachel put down her newspaper and smiled 'Oi I'm not that bad, cheeky!' Poking her tongue out at her daughter, she then passed a pad of paper and pen to Alicia and said a bit more sternly 'I want you to write that apology letter, I'll be reading it after so make it sincere'

After last night, she had decided she felt bad about attacking Ros - as she was just saying her opinion, so she wrote a genuine sorry letter, and thankfully her mum approved of it

Alicia left the table to go and get ready as she was still in her pyjamas, on her way up she heard her mum shouting at Adam

'Adam stop being so unreasonable, today I'm spending the day with Alicia, she's my daughter and we're going to do motherlyddaughterly things together, not everything's about you stop being so bloody selfish'

'Rachel I share you with the school and now her, it's never just us anymore. Why do you care so much after 13 years?' Adam replied heatedly

He'd obviously struck a nerve and tried to diffuse the tension 'rach...I'm sorry...'

'I don't have time for this now, I'm going out with Alicia today, and that's final'

Alicia made her way up to her room, as she could hear her mum leaving the kitchen, and didn't want her to know she heard the conversation.

Alicia got to her room, quickly got changed and then sat on her bed. She couldn't stopped thinking of what had gone on between her mum and Adam. Alicia knew that he did care for her as she saw last night the way he scooped her up in his arms, but at other times she felt like he thought of her as a burden and getting in the way of him and his mum. She'd also caught him staring at her one, and Alicia swore his eyes had a hint of jealousy in them

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mum knocking on her door 'sweetheart are you ready, I really think we need to go now'

'Coming mum, oh yeah can I pretty pretty pretty please borrow that brown leather jacket of yours?'

'Uhh yeah if I can find it...'

After 30 mins of looking for the leather jacket, Alicia applying last minute make up and remembering to take the letter, the duo were finally on their way out the house. They finally pulled up outside of Ros's house, it was huge.

'Right sweetie, go and give that to her...nicely'

Alicia rolled her eyes 'yes miss'

Alicia rang the doorbell three times before Ros answered, she was stood there with a man's shirt on, and if Alicia hadn't thought it could become more awkward he cousin Philip then stood behind her with just his boxers on

'Um hi Ros, hi Phil. I just want to say sorry about yesterday it was completely unfair of me to lash out at you and I'm really sorry if I hurt you, and this is just a letter, again apologising'

'Guess Rach made you write that Alic' Philip said with a grin, and then waved at his aunt

They all turned to look at Rachel in the car, and even though she wasn't on the doorstep, Rachel turned away as she found the whole situation wry awkward and didn't feel as a headmistress or an aunt that she should be seeing/watching this

Ros then smiled at Alicia 'thank you it means a lot you came and said this, and despite you're temper you're really nice like your mum'

Alicia smiled back and then said goodbye.

'Wow..' Alicia said as she got into the car

'Wow indeed' Rachel replied with a grin

Their next stop was the DIY/ home furniture store, Rachel was determined to make her house more like a home for her daughter - and that started with painting her room

'Ok sweetheart what colour do you want to paint your room, the choice is yours!'

'Lets go with light blue - my fave colour'

'Light blue it is'

After an hour in that store, they came out with a lot f light blue paint, a gorgeous mahogany dressing table with an oval mirror, and some fairly lights to wrap round Alicia's bed. The latter had taken a bit of persuading to do on Alicia's part, as Rachel voiced her concerns about the safety of them

They then went and hit the clothes shops, Alicia was practically dragging her mum to them, she was understandably excited, as most other times she'd been shopping, she'd been with friends and had no money, as the day went on Rachel's purse got lighter and the bags got heavier, Rachel noticed that her daughter had similar taste to her, a bohemian style. Although some of the things she had picked out to try, we're far to slutty, which caused a couple of rows between them, Alicia explaining she needed clothes to go out in, and perhaps steal the eyes of one or two guys, and then Rachel saying they were inappropriate or far too short. The trip had been successful, and Alicia had enough clothes to fill the empty wardrobe in her room

In the shopping centre there was a photo booth

'Come on lovely, lets go in here' this time Rachel Dragged Alicia

They got four beautiful photos, three of them smiling and one where they had decided to see who could pull the funniest face

'Ah mum let me rip one of and put it in my purse'

'I'll keep them for now, that way they might actually get home'

Alicia replied by poking her tongue out at her mother

After more shopping, Alicia had got a phone - so Rachel could contact her, a laptop -her mother thought would be used to just do homework on,?and some books - like her mother Alicia was a bit of a bookworm

It was now four o clock and both of them were knackered

'Alicia, love, why don't you and go and sit in that cafe there, here's some money so you can buy yourself a drink and there's an outside bit so you can have your smoke'

'Wait... Where are you going? You're coming back right?'

'Darling I'll be 30 minutes tops, you have your new phone remember, if I'm not back then you can ring me'

Alicia went to the cafe in a bit of a huff 'so much for a mother daughter day' she muttered under her breath, although she was quite relieved she could have her smoke, surprisingly Rachel had been quite understanding about her addiction and as long as she did not smoke in the house or in school grounds she was ok with it'

True to her word Rachel arrived at the cafe 40 minutes later, a sly look etched upon her face

'What are you up to mum?'

'Ive bright you a present darling'

'Mum you silly woman, you didn't need to, you've brought me enough today'

'Oi less of the calling me 'silly' and shut up and close your eyes'

Alicia did what she was told, and was then given a square box. She open her eyes, it was an elegant black box with gold trimmings round the side, she opened it and inside was a gorgeous gold necklace in the shape of a heart, Alicia delicately turned it round and there were words 'All my love, forever. Mum x'

'Oh my gosh, mum it's beautiful.. It's really stunning' shock was etched upon Alicia's face

'Open it sweetheart'

'Its a locket?'

'Open it and find out' Rachel laughed

Alicia opens the locket, to find two pictures that had been made smaller, fit perfectly into the two sides of the heart. On the left was one of her mother smiling (not a genuine Rachel mason smile) holding a baby

'that's me!' Alicia didn't realise how stupid that comment was until it was out of he mouth, the comment made Rachel chuckle

'Umm yes I'm not mother Hubbard, I don't have a shoe full of kids'

The picture on the right of the locket, was one taken today, it was only here Alicia notice how similar she was to her mother, both had auburn hair that fell past their shoulders, and both had identical smiles that made their eyes glisten

The locket roved to Alicia that her mother was here for good, it symbolised to her a new start. She realised that this meant more to her, than any f the material items she had received that day

'Mum it's beautiful, I love you'

Rachel felt an immense feeling of love for her daughter serge through her, and she felt that her stupidity in the past was over, and this really was a new beginning for them both. Rachel helped Alicia put it on, she finally realised she had longed for this moment since the day she first held her baby girl.

Alicia was very happy, and she too realised something. She had almost forgiven her mother... Almost.

Ok I'm going to e making serious changes to this character, by getting rid of one character and introducing another one :) if you can guess my plans I'll give you a virtual invisible prize... I know you want it!

Pleas review :)


	16. Chapter 16

Well done sarahabc0598 you guessed right... Here's your invisible prize!

A couple of weeks had passed since the mother and daughter shopping trip, and although in Alicia's eyes Rachel was a strict mum their relationship had been going strength to strength , however the arguments between Adam and Rachel were intensifying - Adam had never liked sharing his wife with Waterloo Road and although he hated to admit it Adam saw Alicia as a bit of a threat to his time with Rachel as he was jealous of their relationship

For example one night, Rachel said she'd drop Alicia off at Sam's house, as it would only take 25 minutes. Adam got angry as they had planned to have a romantic evening with Rachel and that Alicia would walk to Sam's house.

'Adam I will only take me 25 mins to stop Alicia off, and it's getting dark early it's unsafe for her to be walking round Rochdale at that time of night - especially that part of town'

'But Rach, Alicia has said she's fine with walking, come on let's just have our night together, just me and you'

'No Adam, Alicia's safety comes first, and that's final'

'Rachel remember you are not Rachel mason in this house, and you are most definitely not my headmistress do not talk to me that way'

She rolled her eyes, and walked out the kitchen 'Alicia come on I'm giving you a lift to Sam's house' she calls up the stairs, Rachel secretly hoped the 25 minutes would go longer as she didn't fancy a romantic evening as the passion was slowly disappearing from Adam and Rachel's relationship

There had been many times like this, but one night it all got to much for Rachel.

The day started perfectly normally, it was a Friday afternoon and the couple were going to a hotel straight after school to try and sort things out. Alicia would be going home with rose and Sam.

The day went by really quickly, until last lesson, they had music with Mr Wilding, and although they liked music they just couldn't be bothered to turn up as they wanted their weekend to start early so they decided they'd bunk off school. Alicia didn't think her mother would notice as she'd be going straight to the hotel, and Sam text her mum saying they were walking home and they'd both told Lauren to tell Mr Wilding that they were ill, to them their plan was brilliant and they didn't think they'd get caught. The bell rang for lessons, so the duo quickly went to their lockers and then left the building

unfortunately for them Rachel was daydreaming out her window at that precise moment, and saw the girls quickly walking from the school

'Oh no you don't' she muttered under her breath

She ran towards the exit but bumped into Adam

'Rach just the person I was looking for, I have an idea for tonig...'

'Adam not now sweet' Rachel rushed pay a very shocked and angry Adam and made her way out the building

The two girls had left the premises and Rachel could not see them, so she got into her car and went of after them, she quickly found them down one of the roughest roads in Rochdale. She started driving really slowly, creeping up on them. She wouldn't her window down

'And what do you think you two are doing?'

Sam had just seen her headmistress before she started talking, but Alicia was unaware that she was there and jumped out of her skin

'Jeeeeesus mum I think you just gave me a heart attack'

'Alicia mason in school hours I'm miss Mason to you, now can one of you answer my question... What do you think you're doing?'

Sam and Alicia just looked at each other, they knew they weren't going to get away lightly

'Right as you're not talking here, you can talk in my office, now get in'

They both climbed to the back seats of the car, knowing that Miss Mason was very angry.

'Oh and I don't need to tell you Alicia that your mum has already grounded you for a month and you two are most definitely not spending the week together'

'What miss that's well unfair c'mon we'll take any punishment just let Alicia round at the weekend' Sam exclaimed

'Sambucca Kelly sit back and be quiet this is not up for my discussion, you're mum will be joining us in my office'

5 minutes later they reached the headmistress's office, Rachel was surprised to find rose Kelly already there

'Rachel, I've got a text from Sam they're going to walk home by themselves, I just wanted to check with you tha...'

Rose stopped as she saw her daughter and Alicia outside

'Oh gawd Sam what have you done now'  
'Why don't the two of you come in and will tell Miss Kelly what you've been up to and think of a suitable punishment'

The two girls and Rose sat at the table, whilst Rachel went to sit at her desk

'Right you two, you will have lunch and after school detention for one week, and then just aftershock detention for another two weeks, I also want you both to write me an essay on why it is so important to stay at school in for Monday, any questions?

'Miss that's well harsh, can't we just have one week's detention?'

'Alicia you are not in the position to bargain, so shh, rose I'm really sorry but Alicia wot e coming round this weekend after all'

'Dont worry Miss mason, Sambucca is grounded for the next week!'

'What mum...'

'No Sambucca school is important, we want to make your future better for you, I've already failed earl you're not going the same way as him!'

Both girls sat there obviously annoyed at their parents.

'Sam head down to the cooler please, Alicia will join you in a minute, and Rose can you head back to the kitchen and tell Adam I need to speak with him once the bell has gone'

'Yes Rachel' the Kellys left the office

'Right Alicia what do you have to say for yourself?' Rachel walked round to stand in front of her desk and crossed her arms

'Nothing'

'Right well I'll say something for you, you're grounded for a month missy'

'Mum this is so unfair, everyone does it and doesn't get punished by their parents as well'

'Unfortunately for you though, your parent is the headmistress, now head down to the cooler'

Alicia didn't move

'NOW'

Alicia noisily got up, kicked the chair out the way and slammed the door

Rachel thought to herself, she wouldn't swap being a parent for anything else in the world but sometimes she did long for a bit of peace and quiet

The bell rang, and Adam came into the room

'Now what can I do for my gorgeous wife, has she forgotten something for our trip?'

'Im so sorry Adam, I've had to cancel the trip I...'

'YOU DID WHAT?'

'Alicia bunked of, so I've had to ground her and we need to pick her up after detention, I looked for babysitters but it's too late notice - I'm sorry Adam I was really looking forward to this too'

'Save it' Adam stormed out in a similar manner to Alicia, however Adams temper was a lot more ferocious

Rachel rolls shed eyes and made a start on some paperwork, this was not how she had imagined her weekend would start

At 5pm she went into the cooler, 'right Alicia get your things, you too Sam your mum's waiting in the car park.'

They both got to the door of the cooler and then Alicia spoke up 'wait mu...miss we're both really sorry for leaving school - it won't happen again'

Sam agreed 'yeah sorry miss'

Rachel was very proud of the two girls for apologising especially Alicia, her daughter found it very difficult to apologise a trait definitely not from her mother

'Apology accepted and you're right it won't happen again!'

Alicia and Rachel went home, Alicia knew Adam would e angry and that there were more lectures waiting go her when she got home, however to their surprise, Adam had not come home yet. Alicia didn't care and went into the living room and switched the tv on

'I don't think so young lady, you're grounded remember?'

'What... That doesn't usually include tv?'

'It does now'

Alicia stripped off to her bedroom, Rachel was worried about Adam but decided tonight would still be special, so she went up to their en suite and had a shower. The hot water relaxed Rachel and she was promising that she'd spoil Adam when he got in tonight, Alicia was not going to ruin their weekend, they'd just have to be quieter. At some point she heard the slamming of the front door.

'Adam is that you?' No one had heard her, so she quickly dried herself off and put some clothes on. She quickly looked at her phone an there was a text from Kim

'Adams been at the pub, he's very drunk and angry. Be careful xxx'

Just then Rachel heard her daughter scream 'MUMMM HELP ME'

Rachel basically flew down the two flights of stairs, and was met with the sight of Adam's hand around her daughters neck and shouting at her.

Rachel lost it 'What the hell are you doing? Get your heads of my daughter NOW'

The sight of Rachel made Adam sober up and realised what he'd done.

'Rach I'm so sorry' he sat back on the kitchen chair and started crying

'You have 10 minutes to grab yor things and get out my house, I don't want you anywhere near us, we're over' with that Rachel went over to her daughter who was clutching her neck and hugged her tightly, to protect her, and to stop Adam seeing both of their tears.

**I'm off to Glastonbury for a week so won't e back till next Tues so please review my story and then I promise I'll update it when I'm back. I've planned for the mason family to have a surprise, so again please review! :)**

**Ps sorry for the spelling mistakes! I touch and bloody autocorrect**


	17. Chapter 17

Glastonbury was amaaaaaazing :) and now I'm back...

Rachel hadn't taken the split very well, and the atmosphere at home was very tense. Alicia felt like she was walking on eggshells round her mother as if she said the wrong thing her mum would snap or shout at her, and the worst times waswhen she didn't say anything but withdrew herself to her room.

However, at school Miss Mason was completely different. Rachel put on an act, as she didn't want to show signs of weakness because then the school would suffer and she didn't think that was fair

One particular evening Alicia decided she'd talk to her mum about the past couple of weeks, it had been a stressful day for the headmistress so Alicia knew she had to tread carefully

'Hey Mum' Alicia strolled in to the kitchen and got two cans of fizz

'Hey lovely girl' her mother replied, not looking up from her paperwork

'Whatcha doing, can I help with anything?'

'It's only paperwork sweetie, think I can manage... Have you finished your homework?'

Alicia rolled her eyes, sometimes being related to a teacher, and especially the head teacher sucked 'yes mum'

'I can't believe for a second you really wanted to help with this, so what's up?'

'Well I was just thinking, umm you've been a bit distant lately and uhh I thought maybe we could have a girls night in, get a takeaway and watch a film, bu..but if your too stressed maybe another time'

Rachel smiled at her daughter, full well knowing she was trying to cheer her up. However the smile didn't come with the usual sparkle in the eyes, it was feeble and half hearted.

'Oh darling that sounds lovely, but I think on going to get an early night tonight'

Alicia looked disappointed 'but you had one last nigh..'

Before Alicia could finish Rachel snapped 'Alicia i said I'm going to bed ok?!'

'Fine, sorry' Alicia mumbled she then went back to her room

Rachel felt dreadful she didn't know what had gotten into her, she had never moped like this before, and should should especially not had taken it out on her daughter, tonight or the last couple of weeks. 'I just felt so settled with Adam, and now I have to put my guard up to protect myself and I guess that started at home' Rachel thought to herself. Realisation had struck and she knew that she'd been acting selfish and should have been protecting her and Alicia and not just herself 'right time to clear this mess up' Rachel said under her breath

Two hours had passed and Rachel had a treat for Alicia, she went to Alicia's room 'Alicia lovely I'm sorry about before, come down the stairs and we can talk properly'

Alicia didn't move, she laid on her bed playing with her phone

'Alicia downstairs please'

'What.. So I can get my head bitten off again... No thanks'

'I guess I have been a pain in the ass to live with recently, we'll come downstairs now and we'll forget about everything that's happened, and from now on its just me and you against everything'

'Fine' Alicia sighed but started to get up

Rachel lead her daughter to the lounge, Alicia's face lit up when she saw the room. Rachel had made a little den, using blankets, bits of the sofa, cushions and duvets. There were fairy lights draped around the walls of the room.

'Come in sweetie, look I've got us pizza, your half's pepperoni and mines mushroom' Rachel said handing Alicia the pizza box

Her daughter grinned back at her 'yum my favourite, mum it's magical down here'

Rachel smiled, the warm compassionate glow returning to her face 'I hope you like it! right it's getting late and we both have school tomorrow, so I thought we can eat this and then bring our duvets down and sleep here tonight, and we can catch a film at the weekend'

'Aww mum this is perfect, thank you' Alicia said whilst chomping on her pizza

'No lovely girl I should say than you, thanks for putting up with me being a miserable old muppet these past few weeks!'

They both fell asleep that night the happiest they'd felt in a while, and under the faint light of the fairy lights you could see Rachel was finally at peace

Please review, again sorry about spelling, the next chapter I'm really excited about writing so should be her tomorrow! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas was nearly upon Waterloo road, every corridor held a festive buzz, and everyone including Rachel could not wait to finish school and start the holidays with their families

Rachel and Alicia were at school one Saturday putting up all the decorations

'I cannot believe you got me at school on a Saturday mum' Alicia moaned

'Lighten up Alicia, it's Christmas, come on pass me those paper chains... Now where is that tape'

Alicia threw her mum the paper chains and then went off as she couldn't be bothered with her mum stressing, she didn't see what all the fuss was about

After finding the tape, Rachel sighed as she saw her daughter walked up. Alicia hadn't seen particularly interested in helping and hadn't been that bothered about Christmas, Rachel on the other hand was like a small child, she had always loved Christmas and couldn't wait to spend her first proper one at home with her daughter

After several attempts, Rachel had put the paper chains up, they brightened up this particular corridor, the colours stood out against the dull cream colour of the walls. She then went to search for her daughter, Rachel looked everywhere, she was about to give up when she saw her daughter through on of the widows. The headmistress went to see her daughter outside, Alicia was sat in the communal gardens, smoking.

'Alicia for gods sake, it's Saturday and you've just earned yourself a detention'

Alicia jumped, she had no idea her mum was watching her

'What mum that's so unfair, I don't even want to be here?'

'Alicia I've told you before, no smoking on school grounds. Whatever the day of the week - the rule still applies'

Alicia put her cigarette out and just stared blankly in the other direction

'Alicia what's wrong sweetie?'

'Apart from getting detention ...nothing' Alicia didn't say it spitefully, in fact there was hardly any emotion in her voice

'I don't believe you for a second, lively you can tell me, we can sort it out'

'There's nothing anyone can do, I'm just being silly'

'Alicia darling tell me'

'Well... It's just Christmas - I hate it'

'Ok why's that?'

Alicia rolled her eyes 'mum can you just leave it please'

'Alicia no, now spill'

'Fine... Christmas just reminds me of my shit childhood. When I couldn't go home with you in the holidays, school would send me to 'guardians' they only had me there because they got paid, and it just made me feel unwanted. I used to see their kids get presents and have an amazing day and I'd be there with nothing, occasionally some would give me something little but I hated it, i just got in the way of their day, i absolutely hated it. the only good thing about those holidays was getting back to school and seeing my annual Christmas card from you. I've kept each and everyone of them, I used rocking to them knowing they were from you, but then my friends would come back and tell me about what they got and I'd get really jealous, I know everything's changed this year but the thought of Christmas holds so many bad memories I just can't seem to join in with all the fun'

Rachel hasn't thought about her daughters other Christmases and felt incredibly guilty, she had always thought a card was enough. When she wrote the card each year it was always bottom of the pile, as she never knew what to put, and she never put an address as she didn't want to bother with a reply from her daughter. Rachel's gut was full of guilt, she knew she couldn't bring back the last sixteen years but she was determined to make this Christmas perfect for Alicia

'Oh lovely girl, you are right this year's Christmas will be different, I'm going to show you how to have a proper Mason Christmas, and starting this year your memories of Christmas will be completely different I promise'

'Haha thanks mum don't get wrong I am happy, and I can't wait to spend Christmas with you I just think it's going to be weird doing Christmassy things for the first time'

'Right stay here, I'll go and lock up and then we'll go into town and get some decorations for home''

'Sounds good mum' Alicia smiled

Rachel squeeze her daughters hand and then go up

'Oh mum, please let us forget the detention, turn a blind eye... And it means you won't have to stay late at school on Monday' Alicia said trying to persuade her mum

'Nope, there's not one rule for the headmistress's daughter and one for the other students, and hey I'm sure I'll find some paperwork to do'

'But mum no one has to know..'

'Alicia I'm not backing down, I'll be 5 mins watch my bag'

Rachel turned away and Alicia rolled her eyes

'Don't roll you eyes'

That day the two spent buying all the decorations and Rachel brought a Christmas cd to play in the car and house, although Alicia kept putting the volume up far too much for her liking

Alicia had her detention as planned, her mother had given her lines to write 'I must not smoke in school grounds and I should give up as it's bad for me and my mum does not like it' Rachel thought she'd been funny, however her daughter was not amused after her hand felt like it had been broken.

Three weeks later

It was Christmas Eve in the Mason household, Alicia had gotten into the festive spirit and the only upset had been them receiving a Christmas crd from Adam, however this was quickly discarded into the bin.

'Alicia come downstairs' Rachel called to her daughter

'Coming!'

Alicia walked into the lounge

'Right this is how we do Christmas Eve mason style, sit down and wait there'

Alicia laughed 'mum do you know how unfunny that is'

Rachel poked her tongue out at her daughter and disappeared into the kitchen, she quickly came back with a plate of mince pies and some mulled wine

'Ok I'm going to put the fire on, we have a blanket to put over ourselves on the sofa, help yourself to these and we're going to watch a film called The Snowman and then rubbish Christmas tv shows'

'Sounds lush, but isn't The Snowman just a cartoon, my friend Jessie said it was shit'

'Language! And your friend jessie was obviously lying it's perfect'

They evening went perfectly and at about 10 Alicia had fallen asleep, the lights on the Christmas tree in the background had given her a sense of peace and the mulled wine had probably contributed to her tired state.

Rachel put the rest of the blanket over her daughter, cleared up the lounge and then went upstairs to put on her pyjamas. Alicia's door was open, so out of curiosity she decided to go in. Lead on the bed was a large brown paper envelope and some cello tape. Rachel had always been known as nosy and this wasn't about to change. She gently took the contents from the envelopes

'Oh my...' Rachel said under her breath

Inside were all the Christmas and birthday cards she had sent her daughter, organised into categories. Rachel read them and realised how heartbreaking it must have been for the girl to be excited about these. They were so simple

'Alicia, merry Christmas. Mum'

'Alicia, happy birthday. Mum'

After reading them all she had worked out the categories, they were sorted on whether she had put a simple 'x' at the end or if there was an extra line of speech 'and happy new year'. Some of the cards ha obviously been torn up an Rachel had guessed that Alicia had spent the early evening sticking them back together. The most awful moment was when on one card Rachel saw her daughter had scribbled out the 'happy' in 'happy new year'

There were other bits of paper in the envelope, Rachel started to read them. They were the replies Alicia would have written if she had even given an address, Rachel felt tears in her eyes as she read moments of Alicia's childhood she had optionally ignored, for example when Alicia was 11 she had written  
'this year I went to secondary school, it's scary here, you work in a big school does it become less frightening. Parents evening is next term, I hope you come it 'd be great to see you'

Rachel saw the different handwriting from the messy scrawl of an 8 year old that read 'I'm a process and you're the beautiful queen, please come pick me up' to the neat handwriting of a 15 year old that read 'I got an A in my science gcse first module, I'm so happy wish you were there at results day with all the other parents'

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face, partly due to self loathing ad partly due to the immense love she felt for her daughter

And the one thing that really tugged at her heart, was that after everything, each one of Alicia's replies ended with 'love you mummy, can't wait to see you, have a lovely year xxxxxx'

Rachel took the letters from the room and knew she had now had one more gift for Alicia for tomorrow, even if it took her all night to finish, Rachel had to do this.

She quickly woke Alicia and sent her to bed, and then started work on the present. Alicia was definitely going to have the perfect Christmas, and maybe a few gaps that were missing from her childhood fulfilled

So this isn't the interesting chapter, because that happens on Christmas Day. But I thought I had to write the story into Christmas first. So sty tuned for an update tomorrow

Please review - they always make my day xxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Just saying it feels so weird to be writing about Christmas now especially as I'm writing this watching Wimbledon :D...

Rachel had been up all night, she had prepared the extra present, put the presents under the tree, and put a small stocking at the em of Alicia's bed, all in all she was knackered but she knew it'd be worth it tomorrow. At 4am she finally got to bed

Alicia woke up at 9, she had had one of the best nights sleep in a while. It was then she noticed the small stocking at the foot of her bed, she grinned from ear to ear, she had heard about the stockings her friends had received and excitement rushed through her

Before she looked inside the stoking, she opened the card that was delicately placed upon it

Alicia, this is your mum's old stocking, my elves have been naughty and hid it from me for the past 16 years. I haven't stopped thinking about you every year though. I'm sure you'll have a brilliant day after you've opened these presents, go and see your mum. Merry Christmas, Santa

Alicia laughed at the letter, she knew her mum was going to make this day special for her.

The three presents were wrapped in purple tissue paper with pink ribbons tying it together. The first was a beautiful copy of the book Snow White.

Her mum must have remembered that this used to be her favourite fairy tale, Alicia always longed for Rachel to read it to her - she never did.

The next present was a sketch book, Alicia had been getting good marks in her art lessons, and her mum had always been saying she should practice at home

The last present was gorgeous, it was a silver ring with an emerald fitted into the middle. The tag that came with the ring said 'to those born in the summer month of May, their birthstone is an emerald which signals they will will always be loved'  
Alicia realised she was finally surround by her mother's love, a feeling she had longed for for so long

She ran into her mums room

'MERRY CHRISTMAS MUM'

Rachel woke, smiling at her daughter's excitement

'Did Santa get you anything then lovely girl?'

Alicia Said in mock surprise 'you didn't know? He came in the house last night!'

They both laughed, Rachel admired Alicia's ring pretending she'd never seen it before, they then both went downstairs.

Alicia stood in awe just outside the lounge, there were so many presents under the tree. She had never felt so spoilt in her whole life, she turned to look at her mum

Rachel laughed 'yes darling there all for you'

The next hour Alicia spent opening her presents, each one had was well thought through and Alicia couldn't stop smiling

'Ok mum I've got you two presents but there not that great - so I think maybe you should think about upping my allowance'

Rachel laughed 'we'll see' she said with a glint in her eye

The first present was a massive photo frame, the big picture in the middle was a picture of both of them, and then the small one round it were pictures of Alicia growing up

'Alicia it's perfect, truly perfect.'

'Well you know I thought this place needs brightening up and what better way to do it than put me on the wall' Alicia joked

Rachel then opened the next present, it was a handmade bracelet made by Alicia with beads that spelt 'MUM'

'Oh Alicia it's beautiful come here and give us a hug'

It was beginning to look like a perfect mason Christmas, the past Christmases they spent alone, now just faint memories

'Right Alicia I have one more present for you, I want you to open it in here when I'm preparing the Turkey'

Rachel passed her a brown envelope and then hurried off to the kitchen

Alicia was confused she had no idea what this could be. She emptied out what was inside, and a load of letters came fell out. It took a long time for Alicia to read them, as her eyes kept tearing up. After she had finished she just sat there in shock.  
The letters were written by her mother last night, they were replies to the letters Alicia had written

'Alicia I'm so proud of you an A in science - that's fantastic, I was never any good at science I just stuck with English.'

'Im sure parents evening was a success as you are a very bright child, and I'm proud to call you my daughter'

'You are indeed a princess, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise'

All letters were signed with 'lots of love my darling girl, mummy xxxx'

The letters answered questions Alicia had asked all her childhood on how her mother would react to certain situations and what she would say to her, the letters almost brought a sense of closure to the girl and comforted Alicia

Rachel was preparing the sprouts when she felt her daughters arms around her

'Thank you mummy, I love you'

Rachel was touched by these words, and hugged her daughter tightly they stayed there for a few moments

'Go on, put your presents away, and then come help me with the dinner'

The rest of the day passed, and both enjoyed their company, the afternoon consisted of them watching a festive film and eating chocolates on the tree

Night time fell, and it was time for Alicia to go to bed. Rachel went to tuck her in.

'Thanks for today Mum, I don't think I'll ever forget it'

'Dot mention it, thank you for making today special for me too. Now get a goods night sleep, Aunty Mel and Philip are coming over tomorrow and you might even meet my mum and dad!'

'You don't talk about them much, are they nice?'

'We've never seen eye to eye, but tomorrow they meet their granddaughter so I don't know how they'd not be happy'

Rachel bent down to kiss Alicia on the forehead, then the doorbell rang

'Bloody carol singers, what the hell do they want at this time of night? I'll godown and give them some money and I'll see you in the morning, night night lovely girl'

'Night mum'

Rachel went downstairs a bit annoyed at whoever was at the door, on Christmas Day at this time of night. She opened the door, and the sight made her lose her breath.

'Merry Christmas Rach!'

Rachel was lost for words but she finally got a grip of herself

'Eddie...?'

Dun dun dunnnnn how will Rachel react?

(I've always been a reddie fan, they were the perfect couple)

Please review :) xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Woooo Andy Murray!

I know in this chapter timings aren't perfect

Also this scene might be upsetting for some readers, so I'm sorry :( but this is a warning xxxxx

'Eddie..? What are you doing her?!' Rachel stammered she was completely in shock

'I just couldn't stop thinking about you, I've spent Christmas alone and I know you have too and it's not right, and you're just alway on my mind Rach'

'Eddie I thought you were with Mel and Philip and what about your child?'

'Rachel that's not funny'

Rachel looked blankly at Eddie obviously confused

'She didn't tell you?'

Rachel was still confused 'I think you better come in'

Eddie made his way into Rachel's lounge, after all he'd been there so many times before, he knew where he was going

Rachel walked in behind him 'well?' She asked suspiciously

'Well it was almost a year ago since you frightened me to death and walke in front of Ralph'

Rachel shuddered at the memory

'And when Melissa announced she was with child with my baby' Eddie looked like he was about to cry at the mention of the baby

'Yes Eddie, I know all this, but I stand by what I said I can't be with you, and an aunt to your daughter'

'She really hasn't told you has she?'

'Eddie tell me what?' Rachel said with exasperation

Eddie looked down at the floor trying to hide his tears, this broke Rachel's heart, she went to go and hug her old deputy head

'Eddie tell me' she said a bit more softly

'Mel... Mel miscarried in the 5th month'

He started to shake, his only comfort was that Rachel's arms were now wrapped around him, gently holding his fragile state

After a few moments, Eddie pulled away and sat on the sofa, Rachel quickly joined him although reminded herself to keep some distance between them

Eddie then pulled out his wallet and showed Rachel a sonogram 'Florence Taylor Lawson, i never got to hold her, the only time I was close to her was carrying her small coffin in the church. She would have been beautiful, although no boys would be allowed into her room until she was at least thirty' Eddie laughed, trying again not to cry

'Oh Eddie I'm so sorry for your loss, I thought it odd Mel not sending me any pictures but we hadn't left on good terms, so I didn't push her, oh love I really am sorry'

'It should be me who's sorry, you were the one from the start, not Melissa'

They both looked at each other, their faces pained with regret.

Eddie broke the silence 'Mel promised me she'd tell you, as we weren't an item and after Florence passed away I felt no obligation to be with her. So I waited and waited for you to make contact, I didn't want to make the first move as I knew how much I'd hurt you. But tonight I just didn't want either of us to be alone, and oh my god I'm sorry I thought you knew, what a way to ruin your Christmas Rach'

'It's ok. Im angry at Mel, she knew how love it took me to get over you and she remained silent, what a scheming cow! its weird though, We've both been through a lot this year, and it's funny how we've both come together again though' Rachel smiled to herself 'right I know lets finish Christmas on a high and I'll go get some wine'

'Rach, thanks for this, and you still look as beautiful as ever'

Rachel blushed, she felt like a schoolchild. 'You're not to bad yourself' she thought to herself

five minutes later, Rachel returned with a bottle of red wine

One bottle lead to another bottle, the pair had filled each other in with what had gone on in the past year. Rachel told Eddie about Adam and Alicia

When the topic of Adam creeped up, Rachel noticed a hint of jealousy in Eddie's voice, even though she'd never admit it, it felt good knowing Eddie wanted her.

Rachel didn't know how Eddie would take her having a daughter. But he seemed as relaxed as ever and joked about it 'oh god, another Mason to put up with... I can only just handle one'

Rachel drunkenly slurred back a reply 'and handled me you did Me Lawson, you handled me very well'

The conversation turned into. Flirting session between the two, and free three bottles of wine were completed, Eddie leaned in for a kiss

Rachel reacted straight away, giving in to her feelings, and answering Eddie's kiss with an equal amount of passion

'Well Mr Lawson you can have a gust room or you can share my bed' Rachel giggled, the alcohol had fully taken over

'Oh Miss Mason how could I possibly refuse'

Rachel lead Eddie out by the hand and up towards her room.

That night the love they still had for each other became apparent and they fell asleep content...

How will Alicia react to reddie?

And what will happen when Mel and phil join them for Xmas celebrations?

Sparks will fly I promise

Also I'm thinking of creating an M rated story focusing on reddie but based on this story ...what do you guys think?

Much love :)


	21. Chapter 21

Yesterday was perfect for Alicia, and she felt a hundred times closer to her mother.

She sprang out of bed and rushed downstairs she wanted to tightly hug her mum, just to let her know she appreciated everything that she got yesterday. However, she stopped outside the kitchen, when she heard a mans voice

'Rach I better get going before your girl wakes up, give you a bit if space to tell her about us'

She heard her mum giggle and then it was silent for a moment, Alicia decided to find out what was going on

'What do you need to tell me Mum?'

Alicia had barged into the kitchen, Rachel leapt away from Eddie

'Uhh Alicia this is umm.. Eddie - an old friend of mine'

'What the fuck is he doing here?' Alicia replied

'Alicia watch your mouth' Rachel had decided to be honest 'Eddie stayed the night'

'I best get going, see you later Rach, and lovely to meet you Alicia, you look just like your mother'

Alicia said nothing and just glared at Eddie

'Right then I'll see myself out'

'Eddie thanks for last night I'll call you tonight'

The front door shut and Alicia had now moved her glare onto her mother

'Alicia there's no need to look at me like that'

'Mum you brought a complete stranger into the house, fucked him without even telling me... I have a secret and then you start the fucking Spanish Inquisition to find it out, how is that fair?'

'Alicia language, go to your room and I'll talk to you once you've calmed down'

'Fine' Alicia stomped upstairs

Half an hour later and Rachel decided to confront her daughter

'Alicia it's me, can I come in'

There was no response, Rachel walked in, Alicia was smoking out her window.

'Alicia what have I said about smoking in the house, put it out NOW' Rachel shouted at her daughter

Alicia purposely took a few more drags before doing as she was told

'What?' She asked rudely

'Have you calmed down?'

'Yeah I guess'

'Right well I guess this wasn't the way I had planned in telling you, but Eddie.. Well I know it sounds cony and don't laugh .. But he was the love of my life, truly he was'

Rachel went on to explain what had happened in the past year, between herself, Eddie and Mel.

After the explanation, Alicia gave her opinion on things

'I know I haven't seen Aunty Mel in like years, but I think she's a bloody cow, I feel sorry for Phil, I really do. Don't get me wrong Eddie was nice but it was a bit of a shock mum'

'I know lovely, but you're never usually up so early - I was going to wait till today was over. And as for Mel, I'll be having words later on with her, but whilst she's here - you stay on your best behaviour

'Yes mum' Alicia rolled her eyes 'also mum if Eddie's the love of your life - what did that make Adam'

'Adam was someone who I had very strong feelings for, but looking back it wasn't proper love - oh and stop rolling your eyes'

They both laughed, it seemed to be Rachel's most common phrase lately

Rachel was about to leave when Alicia asked the question she was dreading

'Are gran and grandad ok that you had me when you were a.. You know, hooker? I mean they've never made an effort with me'

'Im sure they'll love you, like I said last night'

Rachel turned away not wanting Alicia to see the worry etched on her face

Melissa and Philip were arriving at 10 and Rachel's parents at 12

It was 9.45 when Alicia got downstairs, she had subtly put her make up on and was wearing a very demure dress

Rachel look impressed, proud that her daughter was making an effort

'You look stunning Alicia'

'Thanks Mum - do you need any help?'

'Can you watch the food whilst I go get ready

Rachel came down shortly, she too had made an effort as this would be the first time in a while she had seen he parents - they hadn't exactly had the most loving relationship

Alicia checked the clock nervously it had gone 10, Rachel noticed

'Dont worry lovely girl,, Melissa's always late for everything'

Alicia just smiled as a reply, she didn't know why she was so nervous, if they didn't like her that was their problem, at the end of the day she had a mum who did finally care for her very much

The door bell finally rang, Alicia opened the door

'Hey sweetie, god you've grown, you look so much like Rach! Where is that mother of yours?'

'Um hi Aunty Melissa, she's in the kitchen'

'Call me Mel honey'

Mel barged right past Alicia to see Rachel, Rachel up on her best fake smile and welcomed her sister.

Alicia was still at the door

'Philip we don't bite you can come in'

'Uh yeah, yeah cool' he muttered nervously

Philip and Alicia had never really spoken at Waterloo road, even though they were cousins they weren't close at all.

They sat in the lounge, Rachel and Mel came in with drinks. The atmosphere inside the room was tensely awkward, both children knew their mums were trying to make conversation but didn't have anything to say

After a torturous hour, the doorbell rang, Alicia looked at her mum for support, but her mother was already stood up, Alicia followed them keeping her distance and stood just behind

Soon an old woman walked into the house, Melissa definitely had her eyes, she was elegantly dressed and the strong smell of perfume engulfed the hall way

Soon everyone was greeting her 'merry Christmas Mum' and 'good to see you Grandma'

The old woman then stood in front of her granddaughter 'wow Rachel, she really is a beautiful young lady, come here pet, give ya grandma a hug'

Alicia was relieved, her grandma was lovely. She had held the girl in a very long and tight embrace and then whispered in her ear 'to make up for the past sodding fifteen years'

A tall man walked through the door, he was frail and had a farmer's cap on , Rachel had informed Alicia that he rarely takes it off apart from when he's sleeping

Again he greeted the rest of the family and then stood in front of Alicia, however unlike her grandmothers smile, he looked at Alicia in disgust

'So you're the hooker's mistake, who's now come back to bleed of her mother's success'

'Ummm' Alicia was completely taken aback

'Dad... Please don't do thi...'

'Shut it Rachel, now girl listen up, don't think I can't see right through you. If you ever cause this family any sort of pain, I will make sure you end up the way your mother did - down a back alley with a man between her legs, the worst thing you did to this family was not being destroyed' he spat the last words at her

For the first time in her life Rachel stood up to her father, she stood in front of him and put protective arms round her daughter 'no dad that wot happen, because I'll be her always protecting her, I'm glad I didn't do what you wished and got rid of her, because Alicia is the best thing that's happened to me. If you even harm a hair on her head, you'll be sorry. Now if you can't see my daughter in any other light - I suggest you leave my house and don't ever think of coming back'

Rachel's mum had now got up and had dragged her husband away to sit down on the sofa, Rachel nodded to Mel indicating to go in as she wanted to talk to her daughter, alone

'Alicia baby, I'm so sorry you were put through that, you don't deserve it. If you don't want him here, I'll make him leave, I completely understand an to be honest I'd agree!'

'No mum it's fine, it's his Christmas too, just give me a moment before I go in'

'Ok lovely girl take as much time as you need'

Rachel went back in the lounge, and glared at her father. 'How dare he come back in and threaten her daughter' she thought to herself

Alicia walked back into the room, her grandparents were give Phil his presents, she watched as he opened them, any other child would feel a pang of jealousy, but Alicia wasn't used to the amount of gifts she'd received yesterday, she hadn't even expected any today

Phil finished opening his presents, and went to hug his grandparents in thanks. To make this less painful for Alicia, Rachel quickly added 'can everyone make their way to the dinner table'

'Hang on hang on deary stop rushing us, Alicia come here' Alicia's grandmother then gave her a jewellery case, inside was a stunning golden bracelet, although quite dusty it still shimmered in the light. It was a simple chain that fastened onto a rectangle, Alicia could just make out text on the rectangle  
'Alicia, 6lb 9oz, 06/05/1997'  
The present also came with a card  
'Grandma it's beautiful thank you, I'll read this later but oh my god, thank you' she wrapped her arms around the old woman's neck, knowing she had another piece of the jigsaw fitted that was missing from her life

The whole family had made their way into the dining room, and Rachel had made a superb lunch. However although she stayed sober, wine had been served to most of the adults, and tempers were beginning to flare and arguments were brewing...

This chapter has been split into two parts, as I'm knackered but I wanted to update it tonight! Hope you like it and second part will hopefully be here today (seeing as it's gone midnight)

Please review and maybe a sneaky favourite? :)


	22. Chapter 22

The trouble started after the family hade eaten dinner, her Grandfather was glaring at Alicia

'You shouldn't be eating with us, go back down to the gutters where you belong'

The alcohol was fuelling his rage.

'Alistair, stop it! Alicia's done nothing wrong' rose put a calming hand on her husbands arm

Alicia gave her grandmother a grateful smile

'Dad I meant it, what I said in the hall' Rachel said threateningly

There were a few moments of a painful silence, until Alistair stood up

'Rachel sit down, you're as bad as her you hide behind your successful facade but all you are is a dammed whore, and you wonder why you weren't welcome back to the family home'

Rachel sat there, a tear slid down her cheek. Alicia though Mel would stick up for her sister, despite their differences, but surprisingly she just sat there looking down at her now empty plate

But even more surprisingly Phil stood up

'Granda I think you should leave, Aunty Rach made mistakes but she isn't that person anymore. When mum disappeared did you come and look after me? No. Aunt Rach took me in and for once I had a stable home. She's been nothing but good to me, Alicia and to all the kids at school. Actually grandad definitely think you should leave, you have a daughter and a granddaughter who want a relationship with you. But you're too damn proud and do you know what none of us want you here, we want to enjoy our Christmas'

Everyone was taken aback by Phil's sudden outburst, he never usually said more than 5 words at a time, even Alistair was shocked.

The two men kept looking at each other, not wanting to be the first to real eye contact

'Come on dear, we're going' rose stood up and left, she knew Alistair wouldn't mow on his own accord and she was the only one go had any sort of influence over him

'Fine' he muttered and stormed out , banging the front door begin him, Rose waited to say good bye to her family

Mel and Phil went over and hugged her goodbye, Rachel went up and hugged her mum too, it was the first bit of love they had shown each other for a very long time.

Next Alicia went to hug her grandmother 'nice to meet you grandma, can I see you again?'

'Of course Petal, I'm sorry about Alistair, he won't change his ways but believe me I think your wonderful and of course - I'll pop round next Sunday after church' they hugged again and then she quickly ran after her husband

The door shut

'Well that was eventful' Melissa exclaimed

'Yeah thanks for sticking up for my mum, you're her sister for Christ sake - surely you could have done something, instead you were too scared and had to let your son do it for you'

'Don't you dare talk to me like that you little madam'

'Why? What have you ever done for me? At least mums and gran are trying to make up for it, you're nothing but a timid cow who couldn't give a shit about her family, nice one'

'Alicia that's enough - Mel a word in the kitchen'

Alicia stomped upstairs, she didn't know why she was getting told off, her aunt was the bitch, she lead down on the bed and sighed, she loved her mum but boy did she come with a dysfunctional package

There was a knock on the door and Phil came in

'Hey Alic I know we've never seen eye to eye but I want you to know I think grandad was out of order and I don't agree with anything he said'

'Thanks Phil, and thanks for sticking up for mum down there'

'No problem' after a pause in which nobody spoke Phil said 'this was my room once'

'Oh right' Alicia replied

This made her feel worthless, was this just the room her mum lent anyone who stayed with her

'Yeah it was different though, dark blue with a few nerdy posters' Philip thought he was being funny, but it made Alicia feel even more easily replaced

Suddenly that was a loud smash coming from the kitchen, both kids ran downstairs

'Dont you dare Mel, don't you bloody dare, Eddie is not with you, and how do I know that he came round here last night an told me everything'

'I knew he always loved you' Mel screamed back at Rachel

'That doesn't give you the right to keep him from me Mel, he needed me after you lost her' Rachel softened her voice

'You know what I'm done, undone with this family, you don't know what it's been like. And you know what you can keep my son with you, he obviously had more 'stability' with you' Melissa replied, mocking her son's earlier words 'oh and another thing, I agree with Dad that girl belongs in an alley just like you'

Before rachel had a chance to reply she rushed past Alicia and Philip, and went out the door slamming it behind her - in a similar fashion to her father

All three of them just stood there stunned, not knowing what to say

'Mums done it again hasn't she, I wonder where she'll go this time' Phil said, whilst trying to hide how visibly upset he was

'Phil it's ok, it will be ok. I've still got some of your things here that you had last time, and you can have the room next to Alicia's'

'Ok thanks Rach I'll go up now'

Alicia felt for her cousin, after all she knew how it felt for a mother not to care about them.

'Mum you ok?'

'Im fine Alicia, just wish I could choose my family'

'Right then..' Alicia fled upstairs she didn't want her mum to see her cry either

'No Alicia wait I didn't mean you' her voice got quieter as she realised her daughter wasn't listening. 'Great' she muttered under her breath, she sat at the now empty dining room table and thought of what a disaster today ha been

Alicia was doing the same, a whirlwind of thoughts whizzing round her brain. 'She belongs in an alley' 'the hooker's daughter' Alicia laughed - it was either that or cry, she kept thinking about the days events.

her own family didn't even want to eat with her and said she should be in the gutter. What had she ever done? It wasn't her fault she was conceived the way she was, surely she couldn't be blamed? Then a thought crossed her mind, her grandma and Phil had both said they didn't agree with her grandfather, Mel had made her opinion perfectly clear, but her own mother hasn't said she didn't agree with him. Maybe she was being irrational but after eating all those nasty comments, she didn't know what to think. And what about this bedroom, would her mum become bored of her, re-paint the room and let someone else live there, be replaced?'

Suddenly Alicia became claustrophobic, her room felt stuffy and she felt a shortness of breath 'I've got to get out' she thought to herself, and without thinking clearly he leapt from her bed, ran downstairs and through the front door

'Alicia wait!' Screamed her mum behind her

Alicia didn't want to stop, she didn't want to look at her mum

Suddenly the street started spinning, Alicia's head felt like it was going to explode, she ran into the road, and ran straight into a passing car.

Alicia's could just make out her mother's face over her body, then her vision got clouded over by dark blue and purple swirls, a few light blue stars behind them, and then everything went black

Next chapter: both Alicia and Rachel meet someone newish in the hospital ward, some things will be cleared up and then chapter after that... A new term at Waterloo road begins :)

I know grammars awful in this one - sorry, don't hate me!

And I know people are sceptical of seeing stars when you black out, but I described what I saw when it happened to me :) xxxx

Link to my m rated story  
s/9472985/1/I-Love-You


	23. Chapter 23

Alicia awoke, her head felt like it was exploding, and her body felt really heavy, she suddenly noticed there was a sling round her right arm

'Ouch' she said whilst trying to sit up

'Oh Alicia, this would only happen to you'

A woman was sat by her bed, she had a brown bob and was slightly over weight

'Miss Bridgetown Alicia replied in shock 'what are you doing here?'

'I couldn't not come see you, now give me a hug it's been ages' Alicia, despite the pain went to hug the woman

'I thought you cared miss, I've been gone nearly a year'

'I know hun, things have been busy - what have you been up to?'

'Not much' Alicia knew how miss Bridgetown felt about her mum, and didn't want to bring her up

Instead for an hour they talked about the times they had shared, and laughed at their own private jokes.

After the doctors had given her more pain relief, Alicia fell asleep holding this woman's hand

Just a while after, Rachel came back to see her daughter as she had just packed Alicia an overnight bag, and organised for Eddie to stay over and look after Phil

She drew open the curtains and saw a woman holding her daughters hand 'who the hell are you?'

'Im Penny Bridgetown, nice to meet you, I'm guessing your taking care of Alicia, nice to meet you' she held out her hand

'Umm yes I'm her mum, can I ask what you're doing here' she went to shake the woman's hand, however at this point Penny had dropped hers, and now her face had turned from a smile to anger

'You have absolutely no right to be here' Penny said to Rachel

'Excuse me, who do you think you are, I don't even know how you know my daughter - I think you should leave'

'Right lets take this outside'

Rachel hesitantly left her daughter, and followed the strange woman to the smoking area where she lit up 'want one?' She asked offering Rachel one of her cigarettes

'No thanks, so who did you say you were?'

'Im penny, I was Alicia's house mistress - you met me 12 years ago, when you left her at St Johns'

'Oh... I don't remember' Rachel said

'You wouldn't it was brief, you wanted to get rid of her as soon as possible'

'Yes I know but I'm trying to make up f...' Rachel tried to cut in

Penny turned to look at her 'you think that matters now? A persons childhood is the most important period in their life, and you completely ruined that.'

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off again by Penny

'You wanted to know who I was? I was the person who held that poor girl until she went to sleep after she had nightmares? Me. Who had to help her with her homework? Me. Who had to lend her pocket money when her mum forgot to send it? Me. Who waited in casualty for four hours when she broke her arm last time? Me. I was there for her, and even then I came second to you, and what did you do?' Penny was almost shouting at this point

Rachel looked down at her feet, this woman made her feel so small, yet she was right what had she done

Penny broke the silence 'you've definitely changed, you look different from how I'd thought you'd look'

Again Rachel said nothing

'Look, sorry I have a short temper. Alicia looks happier than I can ever remember her being. But let me tell you, if I even here of anything sounding like she's unhappy or you leave her again. She'll be staying with me, what that girl needs is much deserved love, I don't care if you're her mother or bloody Obama, I will take her and you won't get her back, ok?' Threatened Penny

'Penny, I was an idiot, and I promise you now Alicia will always have a loving home with me. And I'm thankful that she had someone like you to look after her when I wasn't her, and for that I know I'll always be in your debt.' Rachel started to go through her handbag, and got a piece of paper and a pen out 'look here's my address and number, whenever you want to see Alicia, just contact me'

'Thank you Rachel, I'd better be off now, look after Alicia'

Rachel saw Penny into the waiting taxi, and then went back to her daughter

She took hold of her daughters hand and told her 'I'm never gonna leave you lovely girl, ever' Alicia breathed heavily in reply

Rachel stayed there with Alicia until closing time, she kissed her daughter's head and then left 'I'm coming back, I promise' she whispered to the sleeping figure

Next day  
Alicia woke up feeling slightly better than the day before, before her eyes had adjusted to the bright white walls she heard a mans voice 'morning sleepy head'

Eddie was sat there, smiling at her

'Hey Eddie, where's Mum?'

'She's just talking to the nurse, want some breakfast?'

'Urgh' she groaned, the hospital dinner last night made her feel sick, so dread to think what the breakfast tasted like

Eddie laughed 'don't worry I'm not talking about there's he pulled out a banana, a packet of crisps and some chocolate

Alicia's eyes widened 'are they for me?'

'Well I could eat them in front of you, but I don't think that's very fair, now eat it quick otherwise I'll even in trouble with the nurse, and even worse your mum'

Alicia giggled 'I quite like you and I'm sorry about the way I behaved when I met you' she then tucked into the chocolate - she was so hungry as she had hardly eaten since the accident apart from the slop they call dinner

'Completely understandable, I want you to know I'm not going to intrude on you and your mother but I do lover her very much. I can't believe there's another Mason in this world, one's hard enough to deal with'

Alicia grinned 'it's ok after that dickhead she married, she needs someone like you! Oh and I'm much worse!'

'Is that possible?' Eddie winked at her, and they both laughed at which point Rachel came in

'What's so funny you too'

'Nothing' both Eddie and Alicia replied in unison

'Hmmm' Rachel said suspiciously

'It's good to see you mum'

'I came last night lovely girl but you were dead to the world, snoring beautifully'

'Just like her mother I bet' Eddie chipped in

'Oi I don't snore!'

Again Eddie and Alicia were laughing, it was true Alicia liked Eddie and was glad her mum had such a lovely guy in her life, who wasn't controlling like Adam, and both of them suited each other perfectly

Alicia was pulled out of her thinking by Rachel 'Right the nurse said you can be discharged in an hour, but you have to rest before school. you have to keep that sling on for another 6 weeks, watch your head so you don't undo the stitches, and did they tell you about your chest?'

Alicia turned round I get out of bed and said 'Umm no, I haven't really been told anything, but I guessed I'd broken my arm - this was a bit of a giveaway'

Alicia lifted up the sling, and immediately regretted it, as pain flew through her arm, getting up so quick had also brought back the dizziness

'Oh Alicia it looks like I'm gonig to have to force you to rest, come in get back in until we go home' Rachel tucked her daughter back in, and perched on the side of the bed

'Alicia, you also have severe asthma, which means you need an inhaler, I'm going to be in charge of that for the first few months until you get into a routine'

Alicia wasn't surprised, she had felt wheezy quite often and she guessed the cigarettes didn't help much either

'Right now me and you when we get home are going to have a little chat, as I don't want you running off like that again, you scared me to death'

'Fine' Alicia groaned 'mum can Eddie stay for tea?' She said this because she liked Eddie but the main reason was to show her mum subtly that she didn't mind Alicia

Rachel beamed at her daughter 'I don't see why not'

Eddie coughed 'do I get a say in this?' Seeing the shocked faces staring at him, he quickly added 'of course I'd love too, god my life is going to be run by blooming women from now on'

They all laughed, it was almost like a proper family.

'Hang on, where's Philip?' Alicia asked

'He's at home, lovely, it'll take him a while to recover from what his mum said, but if it's anything like last time he'll be fine after a few days and he'll come out stronger'

Alicia felt truly sorry for him

'Can you do something for me, you know what he feels like better than anyone, please be there for him and watch out for him at school'

'I will mum, I promise'

After that Eddie changed the conversation to lighter topics until it was time for Alicia to be discharged. With the help of Rachel and Eddie, Alicia got to the car, and they drove home

Review please and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing since the beginning - means a lot :)


	24. Chapter 24

'Alicia rise and shine, it's school today'

Alicia rolled over and mumbled '...no'

'Now' Rachel said a bit more sternly

'5 more minutes pleaseee' Alicia begged her mum

'Nope' with that Rachel pulled the duvet of her daughter

Alicia winced at how cold it was, but decided it was better not to argue with her mum, she was in full swing headmistress mood, not someone to be messed with

'Fine...' Alicia grumbled

'That's better, be downstairs in 15 minutes'

The downside of your mother being headmistress was that you had to get to school at stupid o clock. So by seven in the morning, both were in the car ready to start the new term

'Right Alicia, I want you to work hard this term you have your AS levels coming up and they're very important - so I don't want anything being fed back to me about you being in trouble in class, ok?'

'Yes mum' Alicia had loved her time with her mum over the holidays as there was no miss Mason involved 'anything new this year?'

'Im not telling you missy, it'll end up round the whole school by registration - you'll find out like everyone else in assembly, but yes there's quite a few changes'

They got to the school, and Rachel dropped her daughter just outside the school gates, this was where Alicia had her 'early morning smoke' she had got used to doing it with one hand now, due to her sling

Although Rachel hated her daughter smoking, she'd rather know about it than for Alicia to do it behind we back

'Meet me in my office at the end of school, and bring some work and your headphones as I'll be having a meeting, oh and don't forget to see me at lunch for your inhaler''

Alicia groaned, like any other students she hated school, and as soon as the bell went for home time she wanted to get out of there. Another downside to being the headmistress' daughter, that never happened

'I'm not a baby mum, can I walk home tonight?'

'No Alicia not with your arm, and it gets dark early now.. No arguments' before Alicia could open her mouth, Rachel had put the car window up and drove into the school and parked in her usual spot

Alicia went into school and curled up in the sixth form common room, she was so tired and bored. However, it wasn't long till Sam got there, as her mum had to get in early too for kitchen duties.

They hugged each other for ages as they hadn't seen each other all holidays

'I can't believe you got hit by a car, I didn't believe it when you text me'

They both laughed 'what the hell were you doing?'

'I was just walking and it came out of no where!' Alicia lied 'anyway how are you and Bolton'

'I'll tell you later' Sam grinned back at we friend

Soon, the school got busier with students who had finally got out of bed to start the new term, they got to registration and were waiting for Mr Mead, Lauren was really excited as she fancied Mr Mead and hadn't seen him in ages

However, she got a nasty shock when Mrs Haydock opened the door  
'Bonjour my new class, I am ze new teacher of ze class' she said in a sickly sweet French accent

'Oi Miss, think you have the wrong class room, our tutor's Mr Mead'

'Alicia Mason I am not stupid, but all will be revealed shortly'

Mrs Haydock took the register and then the form filed out to assembly

They took their places, and automatically everyone started talking to each other

'Where's Mr Mead I want another term of him staring at me every morning' Lauren said

Sam and Alicia laughed 'dream on Lauren, he totally had the hits for Miss Mason' Sam replied

'Ewww stop it' Alicia couldn't imagine her mum with Mr Mead 'yuk' she said under her breath

'How is that gross, you never know he may have liked you as you look just like you're mum' Lauren said a little enviously

'Nahh he's definitely not my type!'

Unbeknown to the trio, the headmistress had just walked on stage and had quietened everyone down, but they had carried on talking, gossiping about their favourite types and guys in their year

'Sam, Alicia, Lauren settle down, now' Rachel said sharply

'Oh god she looks pissed off, tonight's gonna be fun' Alicia whispered

The headmistress continued 'unfortunately we have some bad news to start the term, Mr Mead decided to leave us at the end of last term due to personal issues, on behalf of everyone of you I have wished him good luck for the future'

Again the students started talking, all the teachers tried to quieten them down in vain

'I never got to say goodbye' Lauren exclaimed

Whilst Alicia and Sam discussed what personal reasons would have made him leave Waterloo Road

The talking was getting louder and louder until the headmistress shouted 'BE QUIET' silence abruptly passed through the hall

'And with that I'd like to introduce our we deputy head, he's a familiar face to some of you lot, and I hope you help him settle in again without problems, welcome to the stage, Mr Lawson!'

Suddenly the hall erupted in cheers, especially from Bolton and Paul, Sam and Lauren looked happy 'aw sweet' Sam said

Alicia sat there shocked at the reaction Eddie received - some students were even on their feet, she wasn't expecting this from the normal 'not bothered' teenagers. Alicia was also happy Eddie was here, it mean her mum had someone else to worry about at school and could lay of her back a bit (very wrong!)

Alicia then caught the eye of a guy behind her, he had blonde hair the sweepers across his face, bright blue eye and his cheekbones were very defined

He smiled at her, she smiled back 'he must be a new guy, I wonder what year he's in' Alicia thought to herself

Lauren had seen the look crossed between the two 'oi Alicia put your tongue back in your mouth' the boy laughed and Alicia blushed. Lauren continued in a whisper so just the guys could hear it 'that's Nathan Bannister he's in year 13 just moved his from the city'

Alicia pretended not to be interested in this new information, but really she wanted to find out more about this new guy

First period came and went, and soon it was morning break. Alicia left Sam and Lauren to go and get her maths book from her locker, ready for the next lesson

She turned round to go back to the common room when an arm stopped we passing through the door

'Oi let me out' Alicia said annoyed

'Nope, not till you tell me your name'  
Nathan replied

'And why would I do that, maybe I don't want you to know my name'

'Liar, I heard you in assembly, I know you wanted I know my name, so I only think it's fair that I find out yours'

'Well if you must know, it's Alicia'

'Hmm that's a nice name I guess, now Alicia can you tell me where I can have a good smoke round here?'

Alicia tried to look offended 'only nice?'

'What, fine, not nice, lovely. Anyway answer my question'

Alicia laughed 'if I showed you I'd have to kill you'

Nathan leaned across and muttered into her ears 'I can think of a few other things you could do to me before killing me'

Alicia whispered back 'follow me'

Even though Alicia had been caught here so many times, it was the first day back her mum would be too busy or preoccupied with Eddie to come outside, so she chose the communal garden

'Here' she pointed to a bench just underneath a window'

'Perfect'

There was an awkward silence, whilst they both lit up

'So uh what brought you to Rochdale?'

'Ha you sound just like Miss Mason'

Alicia laughed, she didn't want Nathan to know about her mum just yet

He continued 'I got into some trouble where I was. So the fam thought a change of scenery would do me some good, why are you in this dump?'

'My mum loves this school, so sent me here' she wasn't strictly lying although she had enrolled herself, her mum didn't have anything to do with her at this point but it was too soon to tell the truth to a boy she hasn't known for five minutes

'So Alicia you got a boyfriend?' He said in between drags

'No and I'm not interested in one' she replied

'My kinda girl ten'

'And what do you mean by that?'

'Well if you're ever in the mood for anything, come see me'

Although Alicia found his menacing look attractive. She replied 'I'm not a whore either'

Nathan had finished his cigarette, and without Alicia preparing herself, he had attacked her lips, and soon his tongue was looking for hers, and to her surprise she kissed back

His hands were going through her auburn hair, chills of excitement rushing through both of them.

Suddenly they were interrupted

'Oi what do you think you're doing? A voice bellowed

They quickly broke away, Alicia saw who it was and muttered 'ahhh shit' under her breath

'What the hell do you think you're playing at? It's second lesson already and you're out here obviously thinking you're too busy'

'Eddie calm..'

'It's Mr Lawson at school Alicia' his eyes dropped down to her hand when she saw the not quite finished cigarette 'and you've been smoking?' He continued shouting at the girl

'Right you' Eddie pointed at Nathan 'cooler at lunch - now off to lessons'

Nathan went to grab Alicia's hand to take her with him, she got up and was about to leave when Eddie said

'Alicia wait here please'

Alicia rolled her eyes, Nathan kissed her before running off, much to Eddie's annoyance and Alicia's amusement

Alicia turned to look at Eddie 'please don't tell mum about this, she'll freak out'

'Im not making any exceptions, regardless to who your mother is' Eddie stopped to think for a second 'Alicia Mason, you will be in the cooler at lunch as well, and detention for the next three weeks after school for smoking on school grounds'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Alicia felt a rise of anger towards Eddie. He couldn't just waltz into her personal life, then return here and start ordering her about it wasn't going to happen

'And now make that a weeks detention for foul language, now go to your lesson and make sure I see you at lunch'

Alicia just glared at Eddie, and without saying anything she flung her school bag over her shoulder and walked off - she was now seriously in a bad mood

Eddie looked back at the girl, knowing full well where she got her temper from.

Alicia walked into her English lesson late

'Sorry sir'

'Alicia sit down quietly and read the last scene of Romeo and Juliet please' mr Clarkson said sternly

She chose the empty seat at the back, right by the window. Alicia tried her best to read the book, but her thoughts grabbed her mind like a tornado, they got stronger and stronger until she wasn't even looking at Shakespeare's words and was just gazing at nothing out the window

'Alicia mason, can you please get on with the work I set you'

She snapped out of her daydream, and got angry again why were all the teachers on her back today

'No I don't wan too, this play is crap, I can't even understand what he's saying'

'Alicia I'm not arguing with you, read t and then answer the questions on the board'

'No. I don't want to just leave me alone'

'Right you obviously don't want to be here, so get to the cooler NOW.' Alicia had a deja by, this was just like her first day at the school, she smiled, the thought amused her

'Alicia this isn't a funny matter at all, now get out of my classroom and get to the cooler'

She got out the classroom, and slammed the door, however obviously not knowing her own strength the whole door had shaken, and part of the window in the door had smashed

She heard Clarkson yelling, so decided to leg it to the cooler - at least the teacher there wouldn't know how much trouble she was in

Mr Lawson had been put on Cooler duty, but because there were no students in there Rachel had gone to keep him company she had her arms wrapped round his neck and was nibbling his ear softly

Alicia walked into the cooler

'Oh shit...'

The head teacher jumped away from her deputy, but quickly seeing it was her daughter, her embarrassment disappeared and her stern composure returned

'Yes missy, you're in big trouble, over there and sit down, now'

Bit of a boring chapter but wanted to put Eddie back to where he belongs (sorry for Chris fans)

Please review and tell me should I continue with this school day in the next chapter or just set it 'in a few days time' that sorta thing :)

Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting up to here, you're all fabulous 3


	25. Chapter 25

In Rachel's eyes no one refused work from a teacher, especially not her daughter. Therefore she thought she had punished Alicia lightly considering what she had done. She had received the punishments set to her at school by Eddie, then Miss Mason set her a 3000 word essay to be in the next monday that explained why everything she had done was wrong. Rachel had also grounded her for two weeks.

'Mum don't you think I'm in enough trouble at school, why are you adding to it?'

'Because Alicia, you need to learn that smoking in school is not tolerated, missing part of a class to make out with a stranger is not tolerated and refusing to do school work is definitely not tolerated at school or at home'

Alicia thought for a moment and then said 'he wasn't a complete stranger' before stomping upstairs

Rachel followed her daughter 'right give me your phone, laptop and the tv remote'

'Mummmmm, bet you never did this with Philip' alicia groaned

Rachel ignored the comment about Philip 'Now' Miss Mason's stern voice had returned 'now get set on some homework'

'Don't have any'

'Well you have my essay, and you know if it's not good enough...'

'...you'll have to write it again' alicia mimicked her mum's voice, she'd heard that line so many times she could do it perfectly

Rachel laughed 'and less of your cheek missy, dinner will be about 7, Eddie's coming round so make sure you behave'

'Fine' alicia snapped, Eddie was the last person she wanted to see

Rachel went along to her nephew's room and knocked on the door 'Hey Phil can I come in?'

'Uhh yeah'

Phil hadn't spoken much since his mother had left him, and Rachel was becoming more and more worried about him

'How was school today?'

'Uhh yeah it was good'

'I'm glad it went ok, I'm inviting Eddie over tonight is that ok?'

'Aunty Rach that's fine, you and Eddie are great'

'Thanks Phil, any homework you need to get on with?'

'Yeah a bit, just stuck on my history'

'Right that's my speciality - what do you need help on?'

For about half an hour, Rachel spent time with Phil explaining bits of the Cold War to him, it was amost a bonding experience between the pair and she was certain that Phil had sounded less nervous talking to her by the end of the session.

However, Alicia was outside the door feeling very jealous, all her life she wanted her mum's attention, and she had all of it for a period of time and now she had to share it with Eddie and Phil. Alicia was not used to sharing anything, and was finding it difficult to adjust to only having a third of her mother's attention. She was only used to having it all or none of it

After she had spent time with Phil, rachel went downstairs to prepare dinner, spaghetti bolognaise - eddie's favourite, she also made an effort to tidy the house, having two children in the house made her usually spotless house a lot less tidy.

The doorbell rang, and Rachel was surprised she had butterflies in her stomach

She opened the door, and eddie looked as handsome as ever he had the same blazer and shirt on he did today, but had changed into some dark blue jeans

'Arr hello there Miss Mason' he leaned in and their lips met it took a couple of moments for him to break away

'Are you going to invite me in then?'

'Hmm maybe' rachel said before leaning in for another kiss and then skipped down the hall to the kitchen

Eddie shut the front door and chased after her, he put his arms around her waste and whispered 'I take that as a yes' he then nibbled her ear knowing that was a sensitive spot and then moved down and started kissing her neck

'Not now Eddie later' rachel giggled

At the moment Alicia came in 'mum... Eww'

She saw Eddie and her face fell 'oh you're here' she then stomped back upstairs

'Alicia still mad about today?'

'Uhh yeah understatement, but she'll live I think it's just odd seeing you in her kitchen when you have to punish her at school'

'Yes but she lives with Miss Mason' he laughed

'Yes but I'm her mother' she giggled sticking her tongue out at him

Upstairs Alicia was angry, Eddie had arrived early and she wanted to talk to her mum, now all she wanted to do was text Nathan to spite her mum and Eddie but she had no phone

A couple of hours passed and Rachel called 'Alicia and Philip dinner's ready' philip came down and said hello to Eddie and sat at the table. However, strange that he had dated his mum and now his aunt, Philip found talking with Eddie comfortable and got on well with him

However Alicia didn't want to sit with Eddie 'I'm not hungry'

'Alicia Mason down here now'

'No' came the shouted reply

'Right' rachel made her way to the bottom of the stairs before turning to the kitchen 'I'm sorry about this Eddie' she then made her way upstairs

'Your cousin's a right little madam' eddie laughed

'Well you can't blame her, she's been through a lot'

'Like what?'

'Well she's basically gone through what I'm going through-'

Eddie's face looked blank, on christmas eve rachel had told him most things but as the wine bottles became empty, rachel's memory slipped

Phil continued 'not having a mother'

Eddie decided not to push Phil and would further the conversation with Rachel that evening

Upstairs both women were angry

'Down those stairs this minute young lady, don't you dare play me up in front of Eddie'

'I don't want to and you can't force me'

'No I can't, but I can extend the length of the essay I sent you and you can spend another week grounded'

'That's so unfair, why do I get Miss Mason at home too?'

'Because your mother is far to angry to talk right now'

'Well to the both of you, I'm staying here'

'Alicia Mason, do as your told NOW'

Alicia didn't move, she stayed sat on her bed trying to ignore her mother

'Fine, your dinner will be thrown out and if you can't be civil you can go to bed now'

Rachel stormed out and shut the door forcefully behind her. She took a few moments to regain her temper and then walked down to see that both guys had finished their pasta

'Greedy chops' she exclaimed

'No Alicia then?' Eddie asked

'Umm no, she's quite stubborn like her mother and she doesn't want to come down. Sorry Eddie for this'

'Don't worry, she's missing out this is incredible cooking Rach'

Rachel beamed at him, her eyes dancing with happiness

'Uhh Rach can Ros come round tonight?' Philip asked finally breaking Rachel's gaze

'Well it is a school night?'

'Oh Rach don't pretend you never did it'

'Fine she can come just as long as you've both done your homework'

'Yeah brilliant, we both have'

Philip made a sudden swift exit out the room but before he left, he added 'she's staying the night too' he then went upstairs as fast as he could to avoid the awkward questions his aunt would ask him

Eddie laughed, whilst Rachel looked worried

'Rachel lighten up, they're kids - it'll probably just be harmless banter tonight, you know what their like...'

Rachel cut in 'yes but Eddie...'

'No buts, leave Miss Mason at the office, and stop worrying'

'Yes sir' they both laughed, rachel finished her dinner and they moved into the lounge

They put some rubbish on the tv, and curled up together. After a while Eddie spoke

'Rach, Phil mentioned something about Alicia not having a mum, what did he mean?'

'Well, alicia hadn't really had a mum until last year, I..uh.. I wasn't around'

Rachel went on to explain how she felt when she used to see Alicia and how much she haunted her of her past. During the time rachel told eddie she had prepared herself for him to be disgusted at her like Adam had been and to want nothing to do with her.

However, after she had spoken eddie replied 'rachel I agree you were selfish and I am shocked, but I do believe you have your reasons, and you've come so far by learning from your mistake. Alicia is lucky to have you in her life now, and seeing you as a mum, well I can't believe I'm going to admit this...but makes you a lot more sexy'

eddie added the last bit to make the atmosphere a lot less serious, he was never good in those sort of situations

Rachel was thankful for this, so made sure not to change the light tone of the conversation 'Mr Lawson you're a very cheeky man' then she tickled his neck, this was eddie's weak spot, she continued with her torture until she was straddling him

Eddie then leant in and reassured her with the five words she longed to hear 'I love you Miss Mason'

At that moment the doorbell went

Rachel got herself up and went to answer it, Eddie stood behind her

Ross was standing out there in the pouring rain, soaked and shivering

'Hi Miss Mason, I'm here to see Phil'

'Oh Ros come in, Phil bring some towels down please' rachel called to her nephew upstairs

'Oh hi Mr Lawson' Ros grinned at her maths teacher

Rachel lead the girl into the lounge and sat her on the chair by the radiator, she then told Eddie to make five hot chocolates

'Ros, why did you walk here?' Rachel asked in a concerned tone

'Umm...mum and dad are on holiday' ros sounded pathetic she couldn't even convince herself that what she was saying was true

'And the real reason?' Rachel asked

'Dad kicked me out, he knew Phil and I were together. And he told me that I should concentrate on University. I said I could do both, but he wasn't having any of it and told me to leave. Mum tried to talk him round but once he's made his mind up, that's it' Ros began to cry

Rachel knelt down opposite the girl and comforted her 'you can stay here tonight, and then we'll have to talk to social services. However, because you're 18 I don't think it should be a problem if you stay here for a bit longer, it'll be ok I promise and I'll try talking to your Dad tomorrow'

'Thanks Miss Mason, hey Phil'

Phil had walked in with a load of towels, he put them down on the sofa and went over to kiss his girlfriend and wiped away her tears.

Rachel gave them some space and went into the kicthen to find Eddie about to burn the milk

'Eddie - the milk!'

'Oh good thinking as always Miss Mason' he looked at her with a cheeky grin before saving the milk

'I'm never leaving you in here again'

Eddie had spilt the chocolate powder everywhere, her gleaming kitchen sides were now layered with brown dust

He then took two mugs into the lounge, and Rachel took one upstairs

'Alicia can I come in?'

'Yeah one second'

Rachel didn't wait and pushed the door open, alicia was sketching on the notepad she got for christmas, before rachel could see it alicia turned it over

'Mum what happened to waiting?'

Rachel ignored the comment, 'I've brought you some hot chocolate Eddie made you'

'Uhh thanks, but I'm not feeling like it...'

Again Rachel ignored her, and placed the mug on her bedside table

'Also Ros is staying the night, her parents have kicked her out - so please no more acting up' rachel then left

Alicia felt a pang of guilt, although she had to share her mum now, she knew her mum wouldn't leave her again. She drank her hot chocolate and then went downstairs, alicia walked in to the kitchen, where Rachel and Eddie were sat at the diner

'Thanks for the hot chocolate Eddie it was lush!'

Eddie smiled at her, surprised at the sudden mood change

'You lovely girl, were told to stay in your room tonight'

Just like her mother did to her, alicia ignored this comment

'I just want to say I'm really sorry about earlier, at school and here. And especially to you mum I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of Eddie when you were trying to play it cool' alicia said this with a cheeky glint in her eye

Rachel blushed and Eddie roared with laughter and he slapped his leg

Alicia went and gave her mum a hug and then left and found Ros and Phil in the lounge

'Hey Ros, I have a spare uniform if you want to borrow it tomorrow - one of the many pros of being the headmistress' daughter'

Ros laughed 'thanks Alicia'

The three children sat and watched TV together, all were smiling.

Back in the kitchen, eddie still couldn't stop laughing

'Miss Mason trying to play it cool eh?'

Rachel laughed 'yes I supp...'

Eddie shut her up by kissing her, and Rachel certainly wasn't complaining!

bit of a pointless chapter but I'm trying to build them as a family

Ros is definitely not gay

Please review :)


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks had passed since that evening, and it was a bit more smooth-sailing in the Mason household. Alicia hadn't been getting into as much trouble at school, Ros was now staying with Rachel, as even she couldn't persuade Ros' dad that Phil was a decent guy who wouldn't distract her from her studies. And Rachel and Eddie's relationship was flourishing

That morning, Rachel went on her normal rounds to wake up the children, both Phil and Ros were easy to wake, however, Alicia was a different matter

'Morning lovely girl, it's a lot less cold today, wake up now for school'

'Urgggh, I feel sick' alicia groaned and rolled away from her mother who was now perched on her bed

'This wouldn't have anything to do with parents evening tonight would it? - come on get up' rachel tried to tickle her daughter

'No' alicia said shutting her tired eyes again

'Alicia Mason out of that bed now' rachel said a lot more sternly 'I expect you to be downstairs in twenty minutes'

This routine happened most mornings, as unlike her cousin and his girlfriend, alicia was not keen to get to school - as she wasn't the brightest of students

Soon it was time to leave for school 'Alicia Mason down these stairs now, or you'll be walking to school'

'Just coming!'

Alicia ran downstairs, the last thing she wanted was to walk 40 minutes. However she tried to avoid looking at her mother.

Too late, Rachel gripped Alicia's chin and turned her head to face her 'far too much make up on, lovely girl, you'll be taking that off at school'

'Mum can you hear yourself? Everyone does it and I thought I didn't get 'special treatment' as I'm your daughter'

Rachel smiled 'Fine but don't let Miss Campbell or Miss Mason catch you with that on'

Alicia laughed and hurried out to the car

'Mum I still feel really sick'

'I'm sure it will pass lovely'

Alicia's changed in an instant, her favourite song had just come on the radio so the volume went full blast

'Alicia turn it down now'

'Why whenever you listen to Stoneage music fm you always turn the classical shit right up'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, having all the children living with her, did make her feel old 'Less of your cheek madam'

'Phil, Ros can you walk home tonight as we'll be at school till 7'

However, the music was far too loud for the couple to hear Rachel, Alivia turned round to tell them what her mother had just said...

'Eww really, too much, toooooo early'

Phil and Ros were making out on the back-seat

They got to school, Alicia quickly ran out the car

'Laters mum, don't want Miss Mason running after me with a baby wipe!'

'Have a good day darling' rachel called back to her daughter, she then spotted Eddie coming over and smiled 'Good morning Mr Lawson, right today we need to go through this planning meeting and then there's paren-'

Eddie leaned in to kiss her 'that was to shut you up Miss Mason' his attention then focused on the couple still sat in the car

He tapped on the window 'oi you two out the car, less of the, less of the you know'

Phil go out 'bit hypocritical sir'

'Less of the cheek lad, now inside'

Phil and Ros both scurried on inside, whilst Rachel was laughing at Eddie, it was usually he who had to calm her down

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the school bell rang at 3 to signal the end of the day, ten minutes later alicia barged into her mum's office, without seeing Mr Clarkson sat with her

'Mum I was won... Oh sorry didn't realise, um I'll wait out here' alicia backed into Bridget's office

'No need Alicia, I'm leaving now' he turned to Rachel 'we'll talk more tonight'

Rachel nodded and then turned towards her daughter 'what have I told you about knocking?'

Alicia brushed off the comment and continued 'mum I was wondering if I could go round Nath's house tonight? Seeing as you're here all evening'

'Not tonight Alicia, you can stay here and get on with some homework, another night maybe'

'Fine ...ok' alicia sat down at the table and got her phone out

'Alicia I believe I said homework not texting'

'Out of school hours, Miss Mason is doing my head in, can mum come back?' Alicia joked to her mum

'Fair point, just work hard Alicia'

For about an hour, Alicia worked on her english project, she was close to tears because she didn't understand what she needed to put. However she didn't want to seem thick to her mum, so kept quiet. Also during this time, she felt her Mother's concerned gaze upon her and it was starting to annoy her

'Mum have I done something wrong?'

'Of course not darling, here's some money go and get yourself some dinner from the corner shop and then straight back here. Eddie will check up on you, I'm heading off to parents evening'

Rachel was about to leave the office when she turned to her daughter

'Alicia, promise me there'll be no nasty surprises tonight'

'I don't think there'll be any'

It didn't put Rachel's mind at rest, but she went to hug her daughter and kissed her head 'no matter what comes of tonight, I love you very much'

'Love you too Mum'

A bonus to being the headteacher, is that you got to avoid queues for teachers, because Alicia was an A level student she was only taking four subjects, so Rachel went to see Eddie first who had been teaching her maths since the start of term

'Well this seems strangely formal Rach'

'It's a bit odd isn't it, it's like we have to behave ourselves' They both laughed 'so how is Alicia doing?'

'She's a very bright kid Rach, I have no problems with her learning abilities, very good with equations and extremely good with trig'

Rachel beamed with pride, even though she didn't really have a clue what the maths expressions meant

'However, she is very much like her mother, a day dreamer and at times can be a little too cheeky which unsettles the rest of the class'

'Ok I'll have a word tonight, thanks Eddie' due to formalities at the end of the discussion they both stood up and shook each other's hand, whilst doing so Eddie stroked the back of Rachel's palm, sending shivers up her spine

Rachel then moved on to Kim

'Right Rach, you're daughter is incredible. Her art is simply incredible what time is it? Yep we've got time, come to the art room and I'll show you a few pieces'

'To be honest, Kim I've never seen any of her work she does some at home - but hides it from me'

'That's because it's her way of showing her feelings, when the moment is right she'll show you her personal works, what I'm going to show you is what she's had to do for her AS level, the title was investigation of yourself'

Kim layered paintings after paintings of Alicia's work

'Wow' Rachel exclaimed, to anyone else the paintings wouldn't have meant as much, but to Rachel she knew the meanings. For example one painting was of a small girl slightly hidden from view, she was portrayed as a black shadow with no colour. All around the black figure were a series of what looked like paper men delicately painted round the shadow, all in bright colours.

Kim was rambling about how she got the dynamics in the painting right, and how waterloo Road needed an abstract artist like her daughter

But for Rachel, the painting almost reminded her of the emptiness she saw in Alicia's eyes when she first saw her in her kitchen nearly a year ago

Kim could tell Rachel was getting emotional 'why don't we head back now?'

On the way Kim added 'but to conclude your daughter is very creative, and I want to predict her an A for her AS level'

Again Rachel's heart swelled with pride

Next Rachel went to see Tom, however she was huddled with Arthur, Alicia's history teacher

'Gentleman'

'Miss Mason' they replied in unison

'Tom I just came to have parents evening quickly'

'Uh yes, we both wanted to talk to you at the same time about your daughter'

'Oh ok...' Rachel replied a little unsure

'Well we both have realised the same thing, Alicia definitely has the brains to do really well in both our subjects as far as her answers go in class, but then when we read the essays she gives to us, they're very poor standard' arthur told the headmistress

'Yes Tom was telling me earlier, do you have any idea why?'

'Well to begin with, I for one thought she wasn't putting enough attention into her schoolwork, however as time has gone on we've both noticed the standard of the work slipping further, sentences don't make sense and spelling worsening'

Rachel was confused, her daughter had never let on she found these subjects hard

'Now you told us not to give Alicia any special treatment, so we followed normal procedure and sent letters home about two months ago, judging from your reaction I'm guessing you never received these?'

'Um no' rachel said, feeling a bit hurt alicia didn't feel she could talk to her

'Well we both think, alicia has a severe form of Dyslexia, that needs to be looked at very quickly in time for her exams, she'll also need extra tuition' Tom concluded

'Right, thank you, thank you very much' she stood up, shook their hands and then went to find her daughter

She walked into her office, to find Alicia crying

'Hey Lovely girl what's wrong?'

'Nothing, doesn't matter' sniffed Alicia

'I wasn't born yesterday Alicia, please tell me'

'I'm just struggling with this essay, it'll be fine soon, everyone goes through It'

'Why are you struggling? Does it usually happen?'

Alicia began to cry some more, 'come here sweetheart' tachel lead her daughter towards her office sofas and opened her arms for a hug

'Mum you're gonna think I'm stupid. And how can the headmistress' daughter be such a thick cow'

'No I'm not, darling.' A few moments passed 'tell me'

'It's always like this, and it always has been. Words always look jumbled up and putting words into sentences I find nearly impossible. At my last school they said there was something wrong with me, and they tried to contact you to give permission for extra tuition but they couldn't -so they gave up on me'

Rachel was horrified, that she had put her child's education into jeopardy, stroking her daughter's hair whilst letting Alicia cry into her shoulder, Rachel came up with a plan

'Ok lovely girl, here's what were going to do, we'll confirm it with a specialist at the next available spot, and then lucky for you, I specialised in both English and History at university, so you'll be having extra lessons with me after school.'

Alicia sniffed, and then replied 'thanks Mum, I'm sorry for being stupid'

'Hey don't you ever think that, you're not stupid, you're dyslexic - it only means you have problems learning. And I'll let you in on a little secret, Mel was dyslexic, and look she has a degree'

'I don't know what I'd do without you Mum' alicia hugged rachel tighter, and soon fell asleep, she was exausted. Soon after Rachel's head became heavy and then shortly after her eyes followed

At half seven, after the last parent had left, Eddie went looking for Rachel, she fount the heart-warming sight of them both cuddling each other whilst fast asleep. He knelt down by Rachel

'Rach, c'mon time to go home' he gently woke her

'It's half seven, wake Alicia and I'll give you a lift home you look knackered'

Rachel gratefully accepted his help, and soon they were back home

'Right I best be off, see you tomorrow beautiful, bye kids!' He yelled the last bit to make sure everyone in the house could hear him

He turned round, but Rachel grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving

'Actually, Eddie wait. Please stay with me'


	27. Chapter 27

Alicia's grades were picking up due to having extra lessons with her mother, and Rachel keeping a stricter eye on her homework

'Alicia, you need to re-do this history paragraph- can you tell me what's wrong with it?'

She groaned, she knew her mum was only helping her, but all she wanted to do was go out with her friends and have fun.

After twenty minutes of working hard and the odd outburst of rage at the essay, it was done.

'Can I go see Nath now?'

'Yes I don't see the harm in it, back by eight though'

'Eight?'

'Yes lovely girl, it's a school night, oh and do you mind if Eddie comes over tonight'

'As long as he's gone by nine - remember it's a school night' alicia said imitating her mum's voice

'Oi less of the cheek, now go on don't keep your date waiting' rachel said after sticking her tongue out

'He's not my date' alicia blushed, she wasn't sure if she was being truthful, in fact she knew for a while she had gained feelings for Nathan

As Alicia was about to walk through the door, rachel said 'Be safe Alicia'

Her daughter then turned around and ran into her mother and held her tightly 'I love you mum'

Although overcome by Alicia's sudden outburst of affection, Rachel returned the hug and rested her head on her daughter's head 'I love you too, and don't forget it'

Rachel then pulled away but held her daughter's arms 'now no silly games, and remember back at eight' her stern headmistress voice crept back in

'Yes miss' alicia said as she ran out the door

Alicia met Nathan by the lake in the park, they both sat on the bench and Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, although she was wary of a man's touch due to her past she felt strangely comfortable in Nathan's arms

'Heard you're a fast runner, bet you can't beat me' it was true, Alicia excelled at the weekly athletics lessons but she wasn't surprised she spent her whole life running away from things

'Challenge accepted, bet I'll know you're ego out the window' alicia replied with a menacing glint in her eye

Without warning Nathan took off, although surprised Alicia was no going to be beaten so ran after him. He was quite fast and it took her while to catch up with him, but soon Alicia knocked him on the ground and fell on top of him

'Guess you're not that tough after all' alicia concluded

For a brief moment they just looked at each other, and then Nathan leaned in for a kiss, Alicia didn't back away for once this felt right, and soon their lips locked together.

**Short chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while ...writers block. I wanted to give Alicia a bit of sparkle in her life :)**

**PLEASE review :) if I don't get any I forget to update and I actually have a plan for this now... Which only one other writer knows about mwahahhaa so please tell me what you think**

**Mads x**


	28. Chapter 28

**To the guest who wanted more Reddie ...read my I Love You fic - it's based on their relationship from this fic. But I thought I'd spoil you and put some in this chapter too :)**

Whilst Alicia was with Nathan, Rachel was cooking a curry to share with Eddie, she had her radio turned up and was humming loudly along to her favourite 70s classic - when she was by herself she didn't have to listen to the loud 'noise' Alicia put on

Soon the doorbell went and Rachel went to get it 'hello Mr Lawson, you're late as usual'

'Hmmm Too late for a kiss then?' He replied back cheekily

'Never' Rachel said as she stood on her tiptoes so their lips met

They went into the kitchen 'dinner is about to be served, can you grab a bottle of red from the fridge'

'I come round for a nice meal with my girlfriend and I end up as her servant'

Rachel laughed as Eddie went to the fridge 'one with a nice bum as well, I'm a very lucky woman'

'Indeed you are' he said as he brushed passed her to get some glasses, they both experienced a tingling sensation when they felt each other's touch

Soon they were sat eating their dinner, Eddie's face was becoming redder and redder

'Eddie are you ok?'

'Uhh...yeah It's umm very very hot'

'Aww can my servant not take a little bit of spice'

'Hmmm I can spice things up elsewhere, but in my food, no.'

Rachel laughed 'you can spice things up elsewhere?'

'Yes I have something planned - where are the kids'

'They're all out, so we have a few hours - and we do need to talk about the inspection coming up' Rachel replied

'Miss Mason, you're at home, stop talking about school now, now I want you upstairs in the bag I gave you at school there's something I want you to wear, put that on and then lay on the bed, you need to be changed by the time I get up there'

'..but Eddie, I've got to clear awa...'

'Miss Mason, I don't want any of your lip... Well not yet anyway. And you can call me Sir from now on, now upstairs'

Rachel was taken aback but strangely excited 'yes sir' she said with a smile

Rachel walked into her room and started opening the bag Eddie gave her, she hadn't looked twice as she had thought it was just reports he had given her, looking harder, she saw another smaller bag inside. Rachel pulled out a black corset with suspenders

'Eddie cannot be serious' she muttered

Suddenly Eddie called from downstairs 'I know what you're thinking Miss Mason, now put them on'

Rachel laughed, somehow Eddie knew her exact thoughts and what her reactions would be to certain things

'Yes sir' she called back

She went into the bathroom and put the garments on and then went back into the room

Eddie was sat on the bad, obviously unimpressed 'tut tut, Miss Mason late for class, I think you need to be punished, lay on the bed for me please'

Rachel did as she was told, she longed for Eddie's touch

'Arms up' again Rachel obeyed and next thing she knew, Eddie had handcuffed her to the bed

'Eddie...'

Eddie sighed 'Quiet in my class Miss Mason, another punishment is necessary'

He then blindfolded her 'now are you going to behave Mason?' He then started laying delicate kisses on her neck

Rachel moaned. 'Yes sir'

For an hour, Eddie kept Rachel in this position teasing her until they both were satisfied, he then took the blindfold of her

'Think you're going to do as you're told from now on?' Eddie said cheekily

'Not a chance...'

'IM HOME'

'Shit, it's 8 o clock already, Eddie un tie me now'

Eddie shut her up with a kiss

'Mum where are you?'

Eddie quickly uncuffed Rachel and put on some clothes, he then went out on the landing, to be met by Alicia

'Umm hi Mr Lawson, have you seen my mum' alicia asked

'Uh yeah she's just having a shower'

Alicia was trying not to laugh, she knew exactly what her mum had been up to, and seeing Eddie so uncomfortable was quite funny

'Oh and sir, your flies are undone...' Alicia ran into her room laughing

Rachel quickly called from the bedroom 'do not put that on Facebook Alicia'

**Just a quick one, but needed my Reddie fix - because I love them.**

**Please review :)**


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning Alicia woke up happy, it was now official Nathan and her were an item

She started to get changed but couldn't find her shirt

'Mum! I can't find my shirt have you seen it?'

No response

'Mum!'

Still, Alicia didn't get a reply, so she ran downstairs in her bra and skirt and walked into the kitchen

'Mum I can't find my... Bloody hell you could have warned me'

Alicia walked in on Eddie and Rachel lead by the kitchen counter kissing, they broke apart Rachel let out a small sigh and Eddie was looking anywhere but Alicia

Rachel took her cardigan off 'put that round you, and watch you language young lady - oh and do you mind if he stays over?'

'Oi, I have a name you know'

'Nah it's cool, he's alright I guess'

'Bloody unbelievable' eddie sighed

Rachel leaned in to kiss him 'and you too can watch your language'

'Ew gross, uhh hello?! Have you seen ym shirt?'

'Yes it's folded up on your chair' rachel said 'can you wake Phil and Ros, I have the feeling they stayed up quite late last night'

'Could this house get any worse?' Alicia muttered to herself

She ran upstairs and knocked on Phil's door 'oi you two get up!'

Ros opened the door in her dressing gown 'you sound so much like your mum' she said sleepily

Alicia smiled, she liked being compared to her mum 'oi phil get up, otherwise I'm chucking your maths books out the window'

As she said that, he sprung out of bed

Alicia laughed 'what a nerd'

Soon the three children were downstairs

'Oh hey Mr Lawson' Ros smiled at her maths teacher

'Ros, you can call Mr Lawson, Eddie when we're in this house' rachel said with a smile

'Hey Eddie, what are you doing here?' Phil asked

Alicia rolled her eyes at her cousin 'for a nerd Phil you can be surprisingly thick'

'Less of the lip Alicia, now come on, in the car - Eddie where's your car?'

'I left it at home, as I didn't know if we'd be drinking looks like I get a drive in this baby' eddie said looking longingly at Rachel's flash car

'Right where's Alicia, we need to get going' rachel asked impatiently as she headed towards her house

Inside she caught Alicia about to apply some lip gloss

'No way young lady, hand that here you have far too much on as it is'

'But mum...'

'No buts, now I was you in that car NOW don't make me ask again' rachel said firmly, the little patience she had left was waring thin, and Alicia knew not to push her mother too far

'Well someone got up on the wrong side of bed this morning' alicia muttered under her breath

'I heard that, less of the cheek missy' eddie said quietly

'What's it to you, outside of school you're nothing to do with me you're just the man screwing my mum'

Eddie was shocked, and unfortunately for Alicia, Rachel had come up behind her and heard her comment

'Alicia Mason, get in the car now, I don't want to hear another peep out of you, tonight you and I will be having a talk, and don't even think about making plans for the weekend'

Alicia groaned but did as she was told, she knew she was in for it from the tone of her mum's voice

They got to school, Rachel remained inside the car, and told Eddie to get out, he then put his seat down so Phil and Ros could get out, Alicia moved over to get out the car but Rachel pulled the front seat back to it's normal position so Alicia couldn't get out

'Brilliant I'm trapped' alicia thought to herself

'I was going to leave this till later, but I'm so angry with you Alicia'

'Sorry mum...'

'No alicia, your not sorry, your sorry because you want out of this conversation. Eddie is someone who I've loved for a very long time. Now Phil and Ros are being mature about it why can't you be?'

Alicia shrugged and just stared out the window

'Do you have a problem with Eddie?'

'No'

'Then why did you speak to him the way you did?'

'Just got angry I suppose'

'Not good enough'

'He just started acting like he was my dad, and he's not I don't have a dad, so I snapped'

'Alicia, he was probably looking out for you, Eddie's a good bloke. Now tonight after our lesson I want you to apologise to him'

'But mum..' Alicia stopped, warned to stop talking by her mother's glare

Rachel got out and lifted up the chair 'now come on lovely girl, another day - let's forget about this morning. But I don't want to hear a single word about you today ok? Behave'

'Yeah yeah cool laters' alicia was barely listening to her mum as she had spotted Nathan by the entrance

**Short chapter I know, but this chapter was half written whilst under the influence (if spelling is outrageous I'm sorry - I haven't had a chance to go through it) and half with a massive hangover - more hopefully to come tomorrow**

**Please review and suggest storyline ideas :)**

**And Sarahabc0598 I hope you had a lovely holiday!**

**Mads x**


	30. Chapter 30

Nathan and Alicia walked into school hand in hand and made their way into the common room

'Finally you're together' sam said

Alicia blushed

'Well she took her time to ask me out' nathan joked

'Shut up loser' alicia said and then leant in to kiss Nathan

'Yuck to much pda' Lauren whined

Whilst still making out, Alicia managed to chuck a cushion at Lauren

'Oww! Anyways what have we got first?'

'I've got Maths with Lawson' Alicia replied, she wasn't best happy

'Dammit I've got Clarkson next' Nathan replied 'betta give you something to remember' he leant in and kissed his girlfriend again

'Ok Alicia we need to go come on' sam said trying to get her friend of the sofa

'Ok ok' alicia reluctantly pulled away from Nathan and made her way to maths with her two friends

They queued up outside and waited for Mr Lawson, he was late.

When he finally got to the classroom, all the students were sat down lead against the classroom talking

'Right all of you up, stop talking and in you go' eddie bellowed

The line of students went quiet apart from Alicia, Sam and Lauren who remained talking, engrossed in conversation, they hadn't even realised most of the line were already in the classroom

Eddie walked over to them 'you three, inside now, I don't want you talking understood?'

'Well if you weren't late, we wouldn't be talking would we? Sir' alicia replied angrily

'Right in the classroom, Alicia I want you to stay behind at the end'

Alicia walked into the room absolutely livid, how dare Eddie be like that to her, it was his fault they were talking

She sat at the back by herself. Whilst Sam and Lauren were sat on the two tables in front of her

Alicia passed a note to her two friends 'oi want to start trouble, I can't be bothered to learn maths today x'

Sam quickly wrote a response with Lauren's approval 'game on, any ideas'

'Im going to play the annoying noise on my phone'

'Alicia Mason stop passing notes to Miss Kelly' Eddie shouted and then continued

More pissed off at Eddie, Alicia decides to o ahead with her annoying noise, is a very high discrete noise that irritates the ears of people under the age of 24

Soon the whole class were complaining about a 'strange noise' the class became agitated and unsettled

'Quiet can someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?' Eddie bellowed

'Sir can you not hear it?' Sam asked trying not to laugh

'Turn it off whoever it is' one guy shouted

Alicia decided to turn it up, this lead to one girl covering her ears and running out the classroom

'I can't hear anything!' Eddie said slightly despairing

'Sir it's a loud buzzing noise, owww' Lauren piped up

'Yeah someone's got it on their phone and their playing it' a boy said in the front, he liked maths and hate that the lesson was being disrupted

Eddie scanned the classroom to find the culprit. It wasn't a bad as he thought it'd be, as there sat in the corner was Alicia laughing

Eddie stormed over and slammed both his hands down on the table. So he was face to face with Alicia, she jumped but remained her cool

'Did you have anything to do with this Mason?'

'No' Alicia smiled a sweet smile at her maths teacher

'Alicia go to the cooler, and I'll see you after the lesson'

'Make me'

'ALICIA MASON GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW, I don't want in my classroom

Alicia got up reluctantly and stood opposite Eddie

'Fine!' She stormed out the lesson and shoved Eddie with her shoulder

The rest of the Maths lesson went smoothly as none of the students dared to step out of line as they could see that they wouldn't get away with anything with his mood

After the lesson as promised Eddie decided to confront Alicia in the cooler

He pushed the door open with a lot of force, then slammed it shut 'what the bloody hell do you think your playing at missy?'

She didn't respond, and just stared out the window with her arms crossed

'You can talk to me or you can talk to Miss Mason' eddie said angrily

'..No..don't do that' alicia said, she knew she was in enough trouble with her mother already

'Well do you have an explanation for your behaviour today?'

'..no'

'I give up' eddie said shaking his head, he was about to leave the room

'Wait' alicia desperately called to eddie 'Look, I'm sorry'

'But why act like that Alicia?' Eddie said his tone softening a little bit

There was silence

'Ok have it your way, your mum will find out about this' eddie then stormed out of the room in frustration

'Great, just fucking great' alicia was dreading school finishing, she knew as soon as she was home she'd be in for a lecture and would most definitely be grounded

**So what's bothering Alicia? Please review it makes my day :) and tomorrow I need it as I'm most definitely going to be failing my driving test! **

**Mads x**


	31. Chapter 31

Rachel was on the phone when Eddie barged into her office

'Ok thanks Mr Taylor I'll look into it, ok thank you bye' rachel put the phone down and tried not to laugh at eddie's angry face 'have you heard of knocking?'

'That bloody daughter of yours'

Rachel groaned 'what has she done now?'

Eddie went on to explain Alicia's behaviour in his class

'Right we'll put a stop to this'. Rachel leaned out the sliding window and called out to Bridget 'could you get Alicia Mason and bring her to my office please'

'Now Mr Laswon is there anything I can do to calm you down'

'I have a few ideas' eddie replied his cheeky grin had returned to his face

...

Alicia was in history class when Bridget came in, she swore to herself she knew what was coming next 'can alicia mason please be excused'

'Aww has someone been a naughty girl for mummy' nathan said and the class laughed

'Shut it you' alicia shoved him playfully then kissed him

Alicia packed her bag and left, they made it to the door of Rachel's office and then alicia decided she didn't want to go in so headed for the doorway

Too late, her mum had grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her into the office 'too late young lady, now sit'

Rachel put her daughter in the seat opposite her, like she would have any other student. Eddie then perched on the desk facing Alicia with his arms crossed

'What the hell do you think you're doing? Disrupting a lesson, not to mention shoving a teacher'

'What? I was doing as I was told, leaving.'

'Yes and why were you leaving the lesson Alicia? This behaviour will not be tolerated at Waterloo Road'

'Why should I bother wasting my breath, he probably already told you?'

Exasperated by her daughter Rachel sighed 'why did you do it Alicia?'

'Because I did'

'Not good enough, tell me why, now' the headmistress almost shouted

'No'

Alicia glared at Miss Mason, and she glared back. In any other situation Eddie would have found it funny because their faces both looked identical

A few minutes past and Eddie finally broke the tension 'fine Alicia you can spend the rest of the day in the cooler'

'Don't tell me what to fucking do' alicia shouted at her deputy head

Rachel lost her temper 'that is enough missy! Now hand over your phone and give me your password, I'm deleting that noise you have on there'

'No way'

Before Alicia could react, the headmistress had reached over and pulled the phone from her blazer pocket

'What the fuck?'

'Alicia Mason, do not talk to your headteacher like that'

'Don't tell me what to do, she's my mum I can whatever the fuck I want' alicia turned to leave 'oh and Eddie nice touch of lipstick on your face'

Eddie went a dark shade of red, and went to clear the mess on his face

'Rach you're leaving your mark on me again'

'Well I think it suits you, oh Eddie what am I going to do about her?'

'Look Rach it'll be ok, you and her need to have a talk tonight mother and daughter, remember you're her headmistress second, it'll be ok' he then pulled her onto her feet and wrapped her in his strong arms, there Rachel found a little bit of comfot

The day passed extremely slowly for Alicia, when the bell rang she was tempted to leave the cooler but she didn't want to worsen her mother's mood, she still had their 'talk' to look forward too

Finally after half an hour of being bored out of her brains, her mother finally picked her up

'Out... Now!'

Alicia didn't need to be told twice, and the walk to the car was silent, Phil and Ros were already there making out

'Do you two ever stop...' The look she got from her mother told her to shut her mouth and get in the car

'Oh god Alicia what have you done now?' Phil said noticing the frosty atmosphere between his Aunt and cousin

'Leave it Phil, now have you two had a good day?' Rachel said

'Yes Miss, although you should have seen Philip in his english presentation he was hilarious'

Rachel smiled, the girl was having a good impact on Phil, he no longer got nervous when talking to people 'that's great, what was it about? Oh and Ros, it's Rachel outside of school' she put her arm round the girl, as she was at the moment her only motherly figure

The car journey home was enjoyable for those three, as they talked about the presentation and gossiped about teachers, once out of school Alicia didn't want to talk about it so instead plugged in her ipod, and went into her own little world,and before she knew it she was asleep

Alicia was awoken harshly by her mother 'Alicia, get those headphones out now. Don't even think about going upstairs, you and I are going to have a chat in the dining room'

She rolled her eyes at her mother 'fine' alicia moaned and followed her into the house

'Right, Alicia what is up with you today?'

Rachel watched as her daughter shrugged her shoulders

'Come on, it's me and you, at home. You can tell me'

Alicia remained silent

'Is it Eddie? I know it's been fast but I really do love him, but I don't want anyone in this house who makes you uncomfortable'

'He doesn't'

Hallelujah Rachel thought, at least she was talking

'So why have you been acting like a spoilt brat towards him today?'

'Because he acts like he knows me, and out of school he tries to boss me about. He's not my dad, I don't have a dad because you couldn't keep your legs crossed. You've known Eddie longer than you've known your own daughter, and yet you want to spend all your time with him, the only times I ever see you are if I misbehave or if it's something to do with school... And it fucking sucks' alicia was shouting now

Rachel was completely taken aback she hadn't expected her past to come up, nor had she noticed she wasn't spending as much time as usual with Alicia. Rachel was visibly shaking, a mix of anger and shock 'get to your room now, I don't want to see you until dinner, is that clear?'

'Crystal' alicia pushed back her chair and let it fall behind her, ran upstairs. Hot angry tears were streaming down her face

Back downstairs Rachel had quickly calmed down and decided to call the person she knew would be able to sort this mess 'hey Eddie, I need your help can you come over, ok thank you. Love you too'

Shortly after the phone call the doorbell rang, Eddie had left almost immediately he could sense Rachel was upset, when he saw her he knew he was right, she looked as vulnerable as she did when her secret was exposed to the whole school it was also clear she had been crying as there were mascara trails down her cheek

**How will Eddie help the situation?**

**Short chapter but I was really tired and couldn't write much more but I really wanted to update today, the other half of this chapter will be posted tomorrow**

**I know a lot of people don't like it, but I like Alicia's festiness so I'm keeping it that way! :p **

**Also someone told me that the made up annoying noise was 'shit' well actually it wasn't made up as I did it in one of my classes, and trust me if you want a good prank - do it, it's hilarious... Just don't get caught!**

**Thanks to Sarah and StellaPriceFan for wishing me good luck but unfortunately I...**

**PASSED so I'm buzzing woooohoooo :D**

**Please review **

**Mads x**


	32. Chapter 32

It didn't take long for Eddie to get to Rachel's house, he didn't hesitate in coming over as he had heard Rachel's upset voice on the phone

When she opened the door, she looked as vulnerable as when her secret was announced to the whole school and her mascara had run tracks down her cheeks

Eddie opened his arms and Rachel fell into them, there she felt comfort and security, she then repeated her and her daughter's conversation to her lover

'I'm going to have a word with the little madam' he finally said

'No Eddie don't..' He didn't wait to here her protests and went into Alicia's room without knocking

Alicia sat up from where she was lying on the bed 'get the fuck out of my room you moron'

Eddie ignored the comment and went to sit on the desk chair 'listen here madam, I'm not trying to be your father I'm trying to look out for you. For one, when I tell you what to do outside of school it's too protect you and two in school I will bloody well tell you what to do because it's my job' eddie paused for a minute 'and also Rachel makes me very very happy, and I think I make her happy too. At the moment she's sat down there thinking that we should cool it because of you, do you think after everything she's been through she deserves a little bit of happiness?'

Alicia started to laugh 'and what about what I've been through? I didn't have a mum for most of my life and now I do she's more interested in shagging you!' Alicia shouted the last bit

'That is enough, your mother puts you first before anything, including me. The last time I was with her it was difficult to make her stop thinking about the school, but now you're the one on her mind, not the school, not me, you!'

Alicia looked at the ground, she felt so small

'And you know what she is doing everything in her power to make it up to you, and for you to bring up her past like that is extremely bratty - now I want you to go down and apologise to her'

'Here we go again you're telling me wha...'

'Alicia Mason listen to me! I'm looking out for you, you love your mum, and she loves you to the ends of the earth, so go downstairs and stop this fighting how is that helping the both of you'

She mumbled a few inaudible word and then made her way downstairs, she went into the lounge and saw her mum sat on the sofa, staring into space, tears forming in her eyes

'Mum..' Alicia had always found it hard to say sorry and Rachel knew this so just beckoned her daughter over and wrapped her into a hug

'I know darling, shhh don't you cry lovely girl.' Rachel wiped away a tear that had cascaded down Alicia's face 'I love you to the moon and back don't ever think otherwise, and if you don't want Eddie here I'll end it, but remember this you are my world and I know I made mistakes but in the end I'm glad I did, because I got to learn from them and I got a beautiful daughter out of my experience'

After a few moments Alicia replied 'god mum, you make everything sound so cheesy' this caused Rachel to laugh 'and I do like Eddie I think I just got jealous, suppose I'm not used to sharing my mum'

'You don't need to share me darling, wherever or whenever you need me I'll be there for you ok?'

Alicia nodded, it was only then Rachel caught Eddie in the doorway smiling at the two

Her daughter turned round to see what her mum was looking at and saw Eddie, Alicia got up to face him 'I'm really sorry for today Eddie, here and at school. Would you like to move in?'

'Alicia!' Rachel said shocked at her daughter

Alicia turned round to look at her with a cheeky grin on her face 'well you'd never ask'

Eddie laughed 'you're so like your mother, come here missy' Alicia went over and hugged him

'Now Alicia we're going to have to punish you at school ok?' Rachel said sternly

She got a groan in response, Eddie cut in 'and I've got the maths work you missed in the lesson with me, and it needs to be done tomorrow'

'Oh my god, shall I just let the rest of the bloody staff room move in?' Alicia said sarcastically

'Alicia less of the language, because I will wash your mouth out with soap!'

**Second part of that chapter finally done! :) bit of a writers block atm, that's why they're rubbish!**

**Please review :) and give me some ideas!**


	33. Chapter 33

Months had passed and the Mason/Lawson household was a lot calmer, the summer holidays were flying past.

Today was Phil, Ros and Alicia's exam results day, they were all incredibly nervous - not to mention Rachel

Eddie decided to drive everyone to school, they had to be there at half seven

'Eddie if these results aren't good, the inspector's will come down on us hard'

'Rachel, for goodness sake relax! You've done your best for this school since you arrived now chill'

'Yeah Rach chill, Eddie's right' Phil piped in

They all arrived at the school, and both adults thought it was best for the children to wait till eight like the other kids to get their results.

Therefore Alicia went to her school sanctuary, the communal garden

Before the family knew it, it was 8am, Phil came bouncing over to his aunt along with Ros 'I got into Kings Rach, I got in'

'Well done Phil, you've put so much hard work into it. I'm very very proud of you'

'Nice one lad' Eddie came up and congratulated him, and slapped him on the back 'how about you Ros?'

'I..I can't believe it, I got the grades I'm going to Oxford'

Rachel went over to Ros and hugged her, beaming. 'You to Ros, I'm very proud of you, now I reckon go and call your father - you proved him right'

Rachel then turned to Eddie 'have you seen Alicia, it looks like she's picked up her envelope but I can't see her anywhere'

'Rachel calm down, the last thing the girl will want now is her headmistress wanting to know her results, let alone her mother'

'You're right'

'I'm always right' eddie replied with a glint in his eye

All the students had left by half nine, including Ros and Philip. Rachel too was happy as generally results had been higher than the previous years

'Where is that girl?' Rachel sighed looking at her watch

'Why don't you go find her and I'll stay here' eddie said before kissing his girlfriend

Rachel looked all over the school without much luck, and then it hit her how could she have been so stupid, she then made her way to the communal gardens

There she found her daughter on the bench, curled up, her face touching her knees

'Hey Alicia, sweetheart, what's up?' Before giving time for her to answer 'if the results are bad it's not the end of the world' Rachel then sat down by her daughter

'But I'm the headmistress' daughter I'm meant to be clever, I'm meant to make you proud, and instead I'm a stupid bitch who can't spell properly'

'Darling I get more proud everyday, and remember you're not the headmistress' daughter, you're Rachel Mason's daughter, and as long as you're happy then the results are fine - so what were they?'

'I don't know' alicia then showed her mother the unopened envelope 'I'm too nervous'

'Come on darling, the sooner you open them, the sooner we can celebrate'

'But what if we don't need to celebrate'

'Alicia... Trust me, open them'

Alicia's hands were shaking, she slowly opened the envelope and read her results, her face fell.

'Oh'

'What did you get lovely girl?'

Alicia didn't reply, she just handed her mother the letter

_Alicia Mason, Waterloo Road, Rochdale. _

_AS Maths - A_

_AS English - C_

_AS History - B_

_AS Art - A_

'I can't believe it Mum, I passed all of them' Alicia said, still dumbfounded in shock

'Yes you did sweetheart, now come and give your mother a hug'

They embraced and then made their way back to the car 'eddie, eddie! I passed Maths I actually did it!'

'I would have expected anything less, well done missy' Eddie then pulled the smiling girl into a hug

'Now Eddie and I are so proud of you, so we have a bit of a surprise for you when we get home!'

**Short chapter, but there will be fireworks next chapter - dk when that is as I'm getting my results tomorrow (fingers crossed)**

**Good luck to anyone else getting results this month :)**

**Please review**

**Mads. X**


	34. Chapter 34

Alicia didn't know what the surprise could be, the whole car journey she spent thinking about what her Mum and Eddie had planned

When they finally got home Alicia ran to the door, turned to face them 'ok tell me now pleaaase!'

'We're going to let you have a party' Rachel weakly smiled, sounding less sure as she said it

'Noooo way' Alivia exclaimed

'Yes Alivia, we couldn't do anything for your birthday due to revising and the revision's obviously paid off -so you deserve this' Eddie said, whilst putting his arm round his girlfriend reassuringly

'Oh my god I love you guys' alicia shrieked and hugged them both, then ran upstairs to tell the rest of her year

The rest of the day went quietly until Rachel called down her daughter to tell her the rules

Alicia came bounding downstairs 'no offence Mum but can this be done later, I don't know what dress to wear, my make up is going wrong, I can't find my...'

Rachel looked at her daughter with foundation slapped oddly all over her face 'oh love come on let's go upstairs, and I'll do your make up for you'

The next half an hour saw Rachel delicately applying subtle make up on her daughter's face and helping her find an outfit that wasn't too revealing in her eyes nor to modest in Alicia's

Rachel did feel guilty as she knew she should have been there when Alicia was younger to teach her how to do her make up and to share more of these moments with her daughter - but she let it pass

They both walked down the stairs

'Well I'm a very lucky man, sharing a house with two beautiful ladies'

'You're not too bad yourself' Rachel said leaning in to give her boyfriend a kiss

'Right we're leaving now Alicia you know the rules, absolutely no one upstairs, drink sensibly, smoking outside and through windows doesn't count. Oh and anything breaks your paying for them to be fixed'

'Come on Rach, leave her be, Alicia have a good night and we'll be back at 12' Eddie ushered Rachel out the door before she could say anything else to her daughter

Alicia wandered into the kitchen and she smiled at what she saw, there on the counter was a crate full of cider and a crate of beer with a note on top

'Have a good time, hide the evidence before your Mum can see it! Well done on your resuults! Eddie x'

Drama filled party awaits...

Next chapter though :p

**Sorry haven't updated in a while, I'm now driving (I used to write all the time on the train) and I've started a full time job :)**

**Please review and thank you to all new followers who took time to read the story! :)**

**Mads x **


End file.
